équation douloureuse: 1 plus 1 égal 3
by Carine2305
Summary: Anciennement:"un jour au tournant d'une forêt". Apres le bal de promo, les evenements deviennent étranges la famille de vampire au complet change de personnalité. Que leurs arrivent ils? Emmett/Bella mais qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous :-)

voilà un bien long moment que je ne suis pas venue par ici et j en suis désolée.

La naissance de mon fils il y a bientôt deux ans à chambouler ma vie. Il est devenu le centre de mon univers et donc je ne prenais plus de temps pour rien d'autre que pour lui.

Mais voilà, comme je termine toujours (en tout cas j'essaie) ce que je commence, j'ai repris l'écriture de ma fiction. Cependant, après deux ans j'ai pas mal évolué et ma façon d'écrire a fait de même... Donc j'avoue qu'en relisant mes premiers chapitres j'ai été assez déçue de mon travail.

J'ai donc pris la décision de réécrire un peu à la sauce 2012, par la même occasion j'ai décider de changer le rating T en M. pour les lecteurs qui désirent ne pas avoir à faire à un lemon, ils seront tous séparé distinctement par des /

Je ferai en sorte que même si vous ne lisez pas le dit lemon, vous ne manquiez aucune autre information de la fiction.

Je remercie ma bèta adorée, Tahicha de me suivre dans cette aventure, elle gèrebeaucoup de choses et je suis bien consciente que par moment je lui en demande beaucoup! Pourtant elle ne dit rien ^^

Merci aussi à Aurore ma chérie, ma soeur poupoucinette et Eliloulou,! Pour m'avoir avant l'arrivée de Tahi. corrigée, aidée, soutenue et j'en passe.

Avec tous ces changements, le titre lui aussi à subit une modification. Et oui, il ne pouvait pas y échapper à ce renouveau :-) Il passe donc de ce titre (qui à fait peur à Tahicha :/) "Un jour au tournant d'une forêt" à "équation douloureuse 1+1=3"

Pour ceux qui ne désirerait pas relire les 4 chapitres je vous rassure i pas de changement majeure, juste une réécriture.

J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, et j'espère de tout coeur que vous tous qui me suiviez depuis le début, qui m'envoyez toujours des MP d'encouragements malgré ma longue absence, et vos review qui réchauffe ainsi que ceux qui ont prit la lecture en cours de route, continuerez de me lire :)

Bref assez de blabla, Voici le prologue .

Bisous à tous. Carine

Pour ceux qui le souhaite vous pourrez suivre les avancements de la fiction sur mon profil facebook = **Carine Fanfic**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**Je tremblais de tout mon être à chaque mètre parcourut.**

**Attendre que la mort frappe enfin est pire en soi que la mort même il me semble...**

**Mais je n'ai plus peur! Ce sentiment angoissant m'a quitté il y à quelques secondes, ce temps qui s'écoule me semble durer des heures entières.**

**Les larmes perlent et glissent sur mes joues. Mon corps ne tient plus, je m'écroule. Je voudrais me lever, me battre, rendre des coups aussi fort que ceux qui me frappent en plein coeur! Mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je reste là, immobile.**

**Malgré mon regard embué, je vois très bien l'horreur que j'ai devant les yeux.**

**La tête me tourne, pourtant la scène que j'ai devant moi reste figée.**

**Non je n'ai plus peur, maintenant je souffre. Et aucun mot ne peut décrire ma douleur.**

**_Lui, _mon amour, l'homme que j'aime tant m'afflige aujourd'hui un spectacle cruel.**

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous? Cela vous donne t il envie de lire la suite?

N'oubliez pas de faire une petit review :D

Bisous, à bientôt, Carine


	2. Chapitre 1: toute une histoire

Voilà déja le chapitre 1, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la réécriture totale du deuxième chapitre qui devrait arriver prochainement :-)

J'espère que vous aimerez :-)

Bonne lecture

Bisous à tous. Carine. (Profil FB = Carine Fanfic)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: toute une histoire**

"_**Un peu de sincérité est chose dangereuse;**_

_**beaucoup de sincérité est absolument fatale"**_

_**[ Oscar Wilde ]**_

**POV Bella**

Le grand jour est arrivé. C'est aujourd'hui qu'à lieu le bal de promo attendu par tous. Enfin par tous, sauf moi. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'Alice prend un malin plaisir à me faire déambuler dans les couloirs de leur villa chaussée de sandales à talons. Un entraînement qui doit me permettre de danser sans causer une catastrophe Swannienne. J'ai beau lui répéter sans cesse que je n'ai aucune intention de me trémousser sur la piste, le combat est perdu d'avance. Elle réussit toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Quand je tente une objection, elle prend ce regard de Caliméro qui pour le coup, donne au Chat Potté de Shrek, une bonne raison d'aller se cacher tandis que moi je ne peux que céder.

Quand la soirée se termine enfin, nous prenons la direction du parking pour rejoindre la voiture d'Edward. Il est temps que l'on y arrive. Malgré que j'aie tout de même passé une bonne soirée avec mon amoureux je suis contente que celle ci se finisse. J'ai mal aux pieds et je vais vraiment finir par me casser l'autre jambe sur ces foutus talons!

J'ai réussi à convaincre Carlisle de m'enlever le plâtre quelques jours plutôt, pour faciliter ma démarche dans l'espoir de passer inaperçue et éviter toutes questions inutiles. L'immense atèle qui décorait ma jambe ne m'y aurait pas aidé. Mais tout cela est sans compter sur ma meilleure amie, qui avait jugé que les ballerines choisies au départ n'était plus du tout adaptées à la situation. Elle sautillait partout, enjouée à l'idée de faire de moi sa poupée. Entre épilation, habillage, maquillage, coiffure elle avait de quoi faire! Je l'entends encore rire. Un son cristallin qui la caractérisait si bien, lorsqu'elle avait vu ma tête devant la paire d'escarpins qu'elle tenait dans ses petites mains aux allures délicates et pourtant si robuste.

D'après elle, il fallait à tout prix mettre des talons pour aller avec ma robe qui soit dit en passant était probablement très belle sur le mannequin de la vitrine de la boutique mais sur moi c'était discutable. Même si je dois avouer que le résultat final m'avait laissé stupéfaite face à mon reflet dans le miroir. Pour une fois je me trouvais presque jolie.

Je porte une robe de soirée bustier, en mousseline turquoise garnie d'une ceinture noir de satin nouée sur le côté. Elle est légèrement volante et m'arrive juste en dessous des genoux. Les chaussures qu'Alice avait choisi sont elles aussi bleu avec de fines lanières sur le dessus du pied qui laissent ainsi paraître mes orteils vernis avec soin. Elle avait tiré quelques mèches de mes cheveux préalablement bouclé, négligemment vers l'arrière laissant alors retomber ma chevelure sur mes épaules dénudées.

Edward et moi, nous dirigeons donc vers sa Vanquish. Il m'ouvre la porte côté passager comme d'habitude, sa galanterie ne prend pas une ride malgré le nombre d'année qui passe à travers les différentes générations. Je prends place sur le siège, avant qu'il ne referme la portière. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est assis à mes côtés, mains sur le volant et démarre la voiture. J'espère pouvoir un jour me faire à cette vitesse vampirique. Par ce qu'à chaque fois j'en ai le tournis. Ce qui m'amène au fait que j'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir être comme eux.

Pendant cette soirée nous avons eu l'occasion de manger, boire, parler, et même "danser". Edward m'avait permis de monter sur ses pieds et me tenait ainsi fermement, une de ses mains logée au creux de mes reins pendant que l'autre tenait la mienne délicatement, comme par peur de la briser. Mais une chose reste encore en suspend. Ma transformation. Il me l'avait pourtant promis ce jour là, à l'hôpital. Il m'avait juré qu'au bal de promo il ferait de moi un vampire. Ce jour où tout avait basculé.

Après m'avoir sauvé la vie en aspirant le venin laissé par James. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il ne m'avait pas laissée devenir comme lui. Son seul argument était, qu'il fut prit de panique et que c'est la seule chose qu'il lui soit venu à l'esprit. Qu'il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que de me sauver la vie. Et pourtant s'il avait laissé s'écouler cette toxine dans mon sang, je serai comme lui aujourd'hui, je serai...parfaite. Depuis ce jour là il n'était plus vraiment le même avec moi. Il est distant, il est froid, insensible, et ne parle pour ainsi dire plus.

Je suis presque sûr que ce jour là, il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne me voulait pas à ses cotés pour l'éternité.

Je redoute toujours le moment ou il finira par s'en aller pour ne jamais revenir. Quand il en aura assez de l'insignifiante humaine que je suis, il rompra alors avec moi. Peu importe la façon dont il le fera... le résultat sera toujours le même. Peu importe les mots qu'il dira, cela ne pourra adoucir la peine que je pourrai ressentir. Ce trou béant dans ma poitrine, qu'il laissera vide à jamais. Je ne suis pas une fille du genre à me voiler la face. Et j'avais l'intime conviction qu'un jour, on me reprendrait ce bonheur incommensurable que je vis au quotidien depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Sans m'en rendre compte je laisse échapper un soupir comme écho à mes pensées, qui d'une certaine façon vient de mettre fin à ce pénible silence. Il réagit.

- Un soucis?

- En vérité, oui. Je voulais te parler de ma transformation.

Je prends la décision de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Cela rend toujours les choses plus compliquées que ce qu'elles ne sont réellement.

- Pas maintenant Bella. Me dit-il

- J'aimerai qu'on puisse en discuter. Tu m'avais promis de me transformer si j'acceptai de profiter de ma vie jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en faisant ce que font les gens de mon âge. Même si j'avoue que pour moi ça n'a pas grand intérêt. Je t'ai obéi, j'ai rendu souvent visite à Jacob à la réserve, j'ai été au cinéma, j'ai vu mes amis après les cours, j'ai même fais du shopping, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire de plus.

- Ce que je t'ai demandé c'est de faire des choses avec TES amis, avec des gens de TON monde, toi tu as passé du temps avec Emmett et Alice.

- Et Jacob!

- … et Jacob...

Est-ce-que je dois comprendre par là, que je ne fais pas partie de SON monde. Il a un air sévère, je vois ses doigts se refermer vigoureusement sur le volant.

Je veux insister mais il me coupe dans mon élan.

Il se tourne légèrement vers moi et sur un ton qui frôle le 0° me lâche:

- PAS MAINTENANT! Arrêtes de faire l'enfant. On en parlera au moment venu.

Je reste muette quant à sa réaction. Je pense que si je n'avais pas été assise j'en tomberais à la renverse. Pourquoi me parle-t-il comme ça ? Que lui arrive-t-il? Il avait toujours été si gentil et si doux avec moi.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me dire que son attitude change, comme tous ces couples qui ne savent pas se passer l'un de l'autre les premières semaines de leur relation et puis qui se lassent et s'envoient valser à tout bout de champs une fois les "débuts" passés. Ou alors est-ce-que mes craintes sont fondées et qu'il s'est simplement rendu compte qu'il ne m'aime pas. Comme un réveil brutal un lendemain de nouba, où l'on émerge difficilement avec la tête comme un sceau, et qu'on jure alors devant Dieu qu'on ne boira jamais plus d'alcool!

Vient-il comme de se réveiller après une longue nuit, se rendant compte que je ne lui conviens pas, alors il s'est juré qu'il ne sortira jamais plus avec une humaine. Il avait peut être même déjà voulu me quitter mais comme j'étais si très proche d'Alice et d'Emmett, qu'ils l'en ont empêché? Allait-il me montrer un tout autre visage que celui que je connaissais ?

Voilà que mon esprit recommence sa lute intérieur. Je me demande parfois si tout le monde agit ainsi? Ou si je suis la seule à me triturer la conscience de la sorte?

Est-ce-que je suis normale? Parfois je me sens idiote. Toujours en train de me poser vingt milles questions. Comme une ado en crise existentielle. Est-ce le cas?

Quoi qu'il en soit je prends le parti de me rassurer. Toutes ces fois où je m'étais posée maintes interrogations ne m'avaient jamais rien apporté de bon. Rien ne sert de s'affoler autant. Les sautes d'humeur ça arrive. Même chez les vampire. Peut être a-t-il toujours l'intention de me transformer. Mais en ce moment il a d'autres choses en tête.

Quelle idiote je suis! Moi et mon ineptie nous venions de plomber l'ambiance avec mes questions absurdes. Je m'autoflagelle pour avoir des comportements aussi immatures parfois. Il m'avait déjà prouvé qu'il m'aimait. Oh oui plus d'une fois! Il a droit lui aussi d'être sur la touche. C'était même ce que je lui demande sans arrêt. D'arrêter d'être aussi sérieux, aussi parfait. J'en arrive à me demander si je sais vraiment ce que je veux.

Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Je veux vraiment passer un bonne fin de soirée après le début catastrophique de celle ci, au bal où j'ai dû supporter les trop pleins d'hormones de Mike et les jérémiades de Jessica. Ç'en est trop! Il est temps de se relaxer avec mon amoureux! Nous en avons apparemment besoin tous les deux! Je tente alors de détendre l'atmosphère. Je décide donc de lui parler de sa passion partagée avec Carlisle ; la médecine. Ça au moins je suis certaine qu'il apprécie. Il parle de ça pour ainsi dire à chaque fois qu'il voit son père. Dans ces cas là, je ne peux qu'écouter leur conversation ne comprenant pas vraiment tous les mots qu'ils emploient!

- Comment as-tu trouvé ta journée d'hier à l'hôpital?

J'avais dis ça sur un ton que j'aurais voulu plus chaleureux mais je ne pu m'empêcher d'être un peu dure après la façon dont il venait de me parler.

Il doit comprendre ce que j'essaie de faire, car il me regarde et me fait son petit sourire en coin qui me fait tant craquer. Mon amoureux de vampire n'a apparemment pas fait attention à l'intonation de ma voix ou du moins c'est ce qu'il laisse penser.

- Plutôt bien, je n'ai toujours pas la facilité qu'a Carlisle avec le sang humain mais je m'améliore de jour en jour et j'espère toucher au but d'ici peu. Et puis le fait d'être proche de toi est un très bon exercice.

- Oh! Fut le seul mot que je sus dire.

Non mais je rêve! Je repars dans la tourmente qui ne m'avait pas quitté assez longtemps à mon goût. Alors c'est ça, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire cobaye, un rat de laboratoire, une expérience scientifique, un exercice de maîtrise? Je sens mes joues s'empourprer de colère; il le remarque sans doute car il me demande avec ce qui semble être de l'inquiétude:

- Ça va Bella?

- Oui, oui.

Il vaut mieux ne pas s'emballer, j'ai peut être mal interprété ce qu'il vient de me dire ; peut être voulait-il juste me faire comprendre que mon sang aurait toujours la même fascination pour lui. Que le fait de ne pas pouvoir le goûter est frustrant mais qu'il se contrôle. J'espère sincèrement que c'est le cas.

Nous voila enfin rentrer à la villa des Cullen, je dormirai là bas cette nuit. J'ai prétexté à Charlie que je rentrerai certainement tard du bal avec Angela et que ce serait sympa si je dormai chez elle. Pauvre Charlie tellement naïf! Je sais donc de qui me vient cette caractéristique. Si ma maladresse provient de ma mère Renée, ma naïveté vient bel et bien de son ex-mari.

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Emmett apparaît dans les escaliers.

- Tiens voila les amoureux, vous en avez mis du temps! Vous me racontez votre escapade? Des choses croustillantes à confesser? Une "pause" dans les bois?

Il avait bien fait attention de marquer les guillemets avec ses mains. Il avait dit tout ça avec un énorme sourire.

Et bien oui, Emmett. Qui d'autre? Pour faire des sous-entendu érotiques aussi gros que des maisons il n'y a bien que lui.

- Non Emmett nous ne nous sommes pas arrêtés dans les bois, mais tu oublis que je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine qui a de fortes intolérances à la vitesse alors si Edward ne voulait pas que je rende le buffet de ce soir sur le tableau de bord il fallait rouler calmement!

Emmett lève alors les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

- OK OK on ne se stress pas Mademoiselle l'humaine. On dit que la tension rend la chair inmasticable. Malgré nos dents aiguisées , plus personne ne voudra te croquer après tout ça! Tu seras cataloguée indigeste. Mais faites comme si je n'avais rien dis!

- C'est assez difficile Monsieur l'abruti. Tu racontes toujours n'importe quoi! S'empressa de répondre mon amoureux.

- C'est bon Emmett tu n'en a pas marre de te rabaisser à lui parler! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine d'ici quelques années tu auras oublié l'insignifiante Bella. Tu perds ton temps à y prêter attention.

Rosalie! J'aurais du m'en douter la très chère « sœur » d'Edward ne m'avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Edward m'avait déjà confié qu'elle lui avait fait des avances qu'il s'était empressé de repousser. La belle blonde a du mal à admettre le fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu d'elle mais aussi qu'il puisse être amoureux d'une humaine aussi banale que moi. Je trouve malgré tout déplacé qu'elle me fasse payer le prix d'avoir réussi à me faire aimer par Edward. Elle est avec Emmett depuis longtemps déjà et ses pseudo crises de jalousie étaient inappropriées à la situation. Pourtant dès qu'elle le peut, elle me rabaisse. Souvent Emmett prend ma défense si ce n'est pas Alice qui s'en charge. J'ai vraiment des amis formidables.

- Et si tu allais te remettre une couche de blush ma chérie ton nez commence à "briller"! Rétorqua Emmett.

Je ries intérieurement me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer. Il est bien entendu impossible pour un vampire de briller, et c'est bien là ce qui fait tout son effet pour Rosalie qui désespère d'avoir perdu toute son humanité. Le petit rappel d'Emmett a bien l'effet escompté. Elle part en marmonnant des mots incompressibles. Tout du moins pas assez fort pour que mon ouïe réduite puisse entendre. Je me retourne vers Emmett pour le voir fier comme un paon. C'est fou comme l'amour rend idiot! Sa femme à beau être une teigne, il l'aime malgré tout. Inversement il passe son temps à lui rabattre le caquet et elle, elle finit toujours par revenir vers lui. Je commence à me demander si ces deux là ne jouent pas à un stupide jeu dont seulement eux connaissent les règles. Et ainsi le soir se retrouvent tout sourire pour se remémorer les anecdotes de la journée.

Emmett nous regarde à tour de rôle l'air gêné, était ce le mot déplacé de trop à l'égard de son épouse! Personnellement je dois admettre que je suis contente que quelqu'un sache remettre Rosalie en place de temps en temps. Si je n'avais pas peur d'être broyée de ses deux mains froides je le ferai moi même.

D'ailleurs note pour plus tard, si un jour je me retrouve dans un corps vampirique: "Descendre Rosalie Hale de son piédestal!"

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Emmett part rejoindre sa moitié.

Edward lui me tire par la main et nous montons dans sa chambre. Du moins c'est comme ça qu'il aime l'appeler parce qu'une pièce sans lit ne peut décidément pas s'appeler une chambre! Quand nous rentrons dans sa dite « chambre » je tombe presque de stupéfaction ; contre l'immense baie vitrée se trouve un énorme lit à baldaquin. Il est construit en bois clair ce qui s'harmonise parfaitement au reste de la pièce. Je regarde Edward complètement ébahie par ce que j'ai devant les yeux. Il me prend de court et me dit:

- Et bien oui je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir à même le sol! Il te fallait un lit!

- Il est parfait.

- Tu pourras le dire quand tu l'auras test...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que nous sommes coupés par des cris provenant de la pièce d'à coté.

- Rosalie! Avons-nous dit en cœur.

Elle crie tellement qu'il ne faut pas avoir l'audition d'un vampire pour l'entendre.

Elle hurle après Emmett par ce qu'il m'avait défendu tout à l'heure. La belle blonde n'avait pas apprécié et je n'ose imaginer ce que mon grand frère allait devoir faire pour se faire pardonner!

Elle lui aura crié dessus pendant prés d'une heure où les insultes à mon égard fusaient. Ce qui a comme plus tôt dans la soirée déplut à Emmett. La dernière chose que j'ai entendu est Emmett annoncer:

- J'ai besoin d'air Rose! Je pars faire un tour. Ne m'attends pas je reviendrais demain matin après avoir remis mes idées au clair. Elle est comme ma sœur. En attendant, si tu ne peux la respecter, essaie au moins de te faire une raison car je l'apprécie et quoi que tu penses, tu ferais bien de mettre ta jalousie de côté et d'essayer d'apprendre à la connaître, elle en vaut la peine!

Et là, plus rien juste un grognement sourd. Un grondement que je pense d'abord venu de Rosalie mais il est en fait beaucoup plus proche. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il vient d'Edward. Que diable a il entendu pour réagir ainsi? Ce n'est pas la première dispute entre ces deux là. Peut être est-ce à cause de ce que Rosalie a dit à propos de moi, Edward n'apprécie peut être pas le fait que je sème la zizanie entre son frère et son épouse. Si cela est le cas j'irais dès demain m'excuser auprès de ces tourtereaux!

Et puis tout compte fait, Edward a bien vu que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter les foudres de la belle blonde et que c'est elle qui m'a insulté. Ou peut être que ça n'a rien avoir et qu'Edward à entendu quelque chose que je n'ai pas saisis, mais quoi donc?

Voilà que je repars alors dans un combat intérieur. Bon sang que je suis exaspérée d'être Bella Swan! Je décide de prendre sur moi, car maintenant je n'ai qu'une envie, me mettre dans ce somptueux lit. Je m'allonge contre mon bien aimé déjà installé un livre à la main et je me laisse sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveille lentement, il fait calme à la villa. Je regarde autour de moi, les yeux toujours embués et je suis seule! Pas d'Edward en vue. Bizarre!

Ah j'ai parlé trop vite, j'entends vaguement la voix de Rosalie suivie de celle d'Emmett. EMMETT! Alors il était bien revenu comme il l'avait dit à Rose hier! Je me dépêche alors d'enfiler mon jeans et mon T-Shirt qui se trouve dans mon sac posé près du lit. Je sors de la chambre d'un bond. Il s'en faut de peu pour que je ne me trébuche dans le pied de l'armoire. J'arrive au dessus des escaliers et je sens une agréable odeur d'omelette et de bacon filée dans mes narines. Ce qui rappel à mon estomac sa fonction et je l'entends gargouiller. Mais ma maladresse revient en force et voila que je loupe la dernière marche! ET VLAN face contre terre j'entends les rires reprendre de plus belle! Ils sont tous là; autour de moi. Riants aux éclats!

- Et bien Bella, on ne t'as jamais dit de lever les pieds! Dit Rosalie entre deux ricanement.

SYMPA!

- Et bien j'essaye mais ça ne marche pas toujours malheureusement.

Je sens des bras froids me relever, me voilà à nouveau debout. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit. C'est mon chéri. Il aurait pu me rattraper plus tôt!

- Alors, est ce qu'on peut y aller? Dit Rosalie.

- Vous partez quelque part?

- Oui nous partons chasser, mais Alice reste avec toi, elle te ramènera chez Charlie quand tu le souhaiteras.

Quand je dis qu'Edward ne me parle plus autant qu'avant! Il ne m'avait même pas prévenu! Je doute qu'il ait décidé ça cette nuit!

Emmett, prend à son tour la parole.

- Et bien... Je pense que je vais rester ici aussi, j'ai chassé toute la nuit et vu la taille des ours que j'ai exterminé je peux aisément tenir deux semaines!

Rosalie s'avance alors vers lui le regarde suspect, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils se sont certainement réconciliés alors! J'en suis ravie! Emmett et moi sommes assez proche mais il ne me parle jamais de Rosalie. Enfin rien que je ne sache déjà.

Pour peu, je dirais qu'elle en rajoute, mais la connaissant plus rien ne m'étonne. Edward me regarde et s'approche. Il m'enlace si fort que demain des bleus seront présents j'en suis sûr. Je profite malgré tout de cet instant. Les hématomes en tout genre sont monnaie courante dans ma vie. C'est tellement agréable d'être dans ses bras, son parfum afflue dans mes narines, la douceur de sa peau effleure la mienne. Quand le moment de fin arrive j'essaie d'attraper ses lèvres dans l'attente d'un ultime baiser, mais c'est en vain car comme à son habitude il se défile en déposant un doux bisou sur mon front.

- Allez tout le monde il est temps, déclare Carlisle.

- C'est partit, dit Jasper dans un sourire tellement il était heureux de pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner lui aussi.

Aussi, je remercie Alice de rester près de moi. La simple pensée d'être tenue loin d'Edward m'est difficile à supporter, je n'imagine pas ce que peut ressentir Alice séparée de Jasper qu'elle aime tant.

- Quand serez-vous de retour?

- Cette nuit, au plus tard demain matin, nous pensons aller près de Indianapolis c'est à environ 3165 km. C'est Esmée qui venait de me répondre avec un large sourire. Cette femme était tellement gentille.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des choses de prévues, et plus tard vous partez, plus tard vous revenez, dit Alice.

Sur ce, c'est toute la famille qui passe la porte. Me voilà seule avec Alice et Emmett, ça promet d'être drôle. Ce n'est pas la première fois. J'adore passer du temps avec eux. Ils sont ma deuxième famille.

Une fan de shopping et un vrai clown! Que du bonheur!

- Bon je t'ai préparé à déjeuner Bella, alors tu vas manger, me dit mon amie.

Mon odorat ne m'avait pas trahi, elle m'avait bel et bien cuisiné une omelette avec du bacon.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je ne suis pas habituée à faire la cuisine vu notre régime alimentaire! D'habitude on se contente de te faire livré de la pizza mais je voulais essayer de cuisiner pour toi! Après tout, tu es là de plus en plus souvent et si tu continues de ne manger que pizza et compagnie tu vas très vite devenir grosse!

J'ai tellement faim. Entre deux bouchées je prends tout de même le temps de la complimenter. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas un déjeuner 5 étoiles mais il est délicieux quand même.

- C'est très savoureux Alice. Charlie part tôt le matin, alors d'habitude c'est lait et céréales. Tu peux me croire ce déjeuner c'est du luxe.

- Tant mieux. Bon il faut que je fille, je vais au centre commercial faire quelques achats. Comme tu détestes ça et que je t'ai déjà traîné là avant-hier je te laisse donc en paix aujourd'hui.

- Et où comptes-tu donc mettre tes achats parce que Jasper a déjà du mettre certaines de ses affaires dans l'armoire sur le palier étant donné que tu monopolise l'espace de votre chambre alors...

- Tais-toi Emmett. Au pire il me reste un peu de place dans la salle de bain, Jasper pourra y ranger ses chaussures, où encore dans le garage je suis certaine qu'il y a moyen de lui trouver de la place.

- Erf j'imagine bien Jasper courant dans toute la maison une serviette sur le corps. Prenant dans chaque pièce de la maison de quoi se mettre sur le dos. Bref, j'en déduis qu'il ne reste que nous deux Bella. Une idée en tête pour tuer ce temps libre?

- Et bien j'avais envie d'aller me balader; Jacob m'a parlé d'un endroit à la frontière de la Push il parait qu'il est merveilleux!

- OK. Ça t'embête si je t'accompagne?

- Bien sûr que non. On dit dans une demi-heure ici, le temps de prendre une douche et j'arrive.

- OK pas de souci. Je prépare les provisions histoire de t'abreuver et de te nourrir petite humaine.

Je lui tirais la langue, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle sans cesse ô combien ils sont formidables et oh combien je suis insignifiante!

Je monte alors dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche relaxante avant d'aller marcher avec Emmett. Je prends à la volée mon sac, me déshabille et entre dans la douche.

Cette sensation d'eau chaude qui roule sur ma peau provoque toujours chez moi une détente absolue. Après 20 minutes, je me décide enfin à en sortir et commence à me préparer. Quand je sors de mon paradis je me rends compte qu'il n'y avait plus de serviettes dans l'armoire. Quelle cruche, je n'avais même pas pensé à vérifier! Je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution: Crier. J'espère juste qu'Alice est toujours là car entre nous il vaut mieux elle qu'Emmett.

- ALIIICEEE!

Personne ne répond, qu'elle chance! Je répétais:

- ALIIICEEE STP Y'A PLUS DE DRAPS DE BAINNNNN!

Toujours pas de réponse! Zut de Zut! Mais soudain j'entends timidement Emmett me parler. Depuis quand Emmett est-il timide? Je venais probablement de vivre les dernières 24 heures dans un monde parallèle c'est la seule raison plausible! Après Edward qui me parle comme jamais il ne m'a parlé auparavant! Emmett qui se dispute avec Rosalie (Bon ça faut avouer c'est fréquent) et qui part toute la nuit! Jasper qui part chasser sans Alice! Dans quel monde vit-on? Ah oui celui du surnaturel avec des vampires! Végétarien qui plus est!

- Bella? Bella tu es là?

- Oui Emmett où veux-tu que je sois?

- Désolée ma jolie c'est juste qu'Alice est déjà partie et bon si on veut partir se balader il faut que tu sortes de cette salle de bain. Mais pour ça il faut que tu te sèches! Alors je vais ouvrir la porte et te lancer la serviette OK? »

- OK. Vas-y. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix! Tu ne regarde pas hein? Tu ne passes pas ta tête par dessus la porte!

Il est tellement grand qu'il doit se baisser pour ne pas que sa tête dépasse.

- Bella, tu me prends pour qui?

- Et bien tu es Emmett, donc je m'attends au pire avec toi!

- La confiance règne dis-moi?

- Bon est-ce-que tu me lances ce drap? Ou alors tu compte me faire la conversation ainsi durant toute la journée?

Même si je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, cette situation me met mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas que je sois pudique mais bon tout de même.

Sur ce il me lance l'essuie, je le rattrape tant bien que mal.

- Merci Emmett. A tout de suite.

- De rien ma jolie.

Ma jolie? Depuis quand Emmett m'appelle-t-il comme ça? Bien que je trouve ça assez mignon venant d'Emmett ça me surprend quand même!

Après m'être séchée, je commence à m'habiller. J'enfile un jean, une paire de basket et mon gilet noir. En tant que maladroite qui se respecte je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une chute et donc d'une tâche! Le foncé c'est donc ce qui me va le mieux! Je descends dans la cuisine pour y retrouver Emmett assis, le regard perdu, contemplant le paysage visible par la fenêtre qui se trouve devant lui. Un sac de sport passé en bandoulière sur le dos. Probablement qu'il contenait mon dîner.

- Voila Emmett. Je suis prête.

- Enfin! Je commençais à me demander si tu allais en finir un jour.

- Et bien je suis là. Alors assez bavardé allons-y.

Nous sommes en chemin vers l'endroit dont m'avait parlé Jacob, Emmett doit m'attendre de temps en temps mais voilà un moment qu'il prend la même allure que moi. Le pauvre cela doit être une torture pour lui de marcher à ma vitesse mais il ne dit rien. Je parle toujours trop vite! Je manque de me retrouver les quatre fers en l'aire, heureusement qu'il est là pour me rattraper au vol! Bien sur il ne se fait pas prier pour se moquer de moi! Je me demande ce qu'il y a de pire? Emmett qui me ridiculise, ou me retrouver les fesses par terre. Comment fait Rosalie pour supporter ça à longueur de journée? J'ai beau adorer Emmett je n'apprécie ses blagues qu'à petite dose!

Voilà trois quart d'heure qu'on marche et nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit dont m'avait parlé Jacob.

- WOW! C'est magnifique! Jacob ne t'avait pas menti Bella!

- Oui c'est un fait certain! Cet endroit est sublime!

L'endroit est tout simplement extraordinaire! Sous nos yeux se trouve une grande étendue d'herbe recouverte de petites fleurs des toutes les couleurs, au fond de ce domaine campe l'entrée d'une grotte où, à son pied loge un petit ruisseau. Par dessus volent des centaines de papillons. C'est comme magique! Ici on se sent hors du temps.

Alors que les nuages se dispersent pour la première fois je peux découvrir l'effet des rayons du soleil en contact avec Emmett. Je suis subjuguée. Alice n'avait pas mentit quand je lui avait demander si tous les vampires étaient aussi beau qu'Edward au soleil. Elle avait alors sourit, me disant qu'en effet le soleil les rendaient encore plus beau. Ce qui parait impossible quand on les voit. Mais que le plus beau, hormis son homme évidemment était Emmett.

Cette apollon au trait parfait mais brut, s'affinait, se sublimait au contact des rayons. Il a tout simplement l'air d'un dieu. Sa musculature est développée mais pas trop, ses traits sont affinés, derrière lui une envolée d'oiseau migrait vers le sud. Ce n'était plus un dieu, c'était un ange! Sa peau pâle et ce scintillement le fait comme illuminer. Il se fond parfaitement dans cette clairière car il était tout aussi beau si pas plus que cette dernière et encore que beau est un faible mot!

Je secoue la tête histoire de me remettre les idées en place! je m'égare... Il est temps que je reprenne mes esprit, Rosalie me mortifierait pour mes pensées! Alors que je reste encore troublée Emmett me rappelle à la réalité! Ouch!

- Bella? Bella est-ce-que ça va? Tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches!

- Désolée Emmett c'est juste... c'est juste que c'est la première que je te vois ainsi et...

- Et je suis beau comme un dieu! C'est ça?

- EMMETT! Tu vas finir par t'étouffer avec ta modestie si tu continue!

- Donc tu ne me trouve pas séduisant?

- Ce n'est pas ça...

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il fonce droit sur moi bras tendu vers l'avant et me fait tomber par terre, malgré sa force ma chute reste délicate. Emmett délicat? J'aurais vraiment tout vu! J'essaie de me redresser mais c'est là que je sens ses mains froides se glisser sur mon ventre pour me chatouiller!

- Pitié Em... Emme...Emmett... pas ha... pas... hahaha... pitié... humpf... pas ça... hahaha.

- Alors je ne suis pas beau!

- … ha... ha... ha si... si si... promis... tu es... tu es... beau... Em... tu... es... beau...

- OK! Alors j'arrête! Tu t'avoues vite vaincue! Trop vite à mon goût même! C'est pas drôle!

Il me regarde, et tapote avec sa main sur le sol à coté de lui. M'intimant ainsi de m'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu sais Bella. Je voudrais m'excuser pour le comportement de Rosalie hier soir! Elle t'envie tellement. Elle est jalouse de toi par ce que tu es avec Edward alors qu'il n'a jamais voulu d'elle. Tu sais on est ensemble depuis pas mal de temps et je me rends bien compte qu'elle m'a épousé à défaut de ne pas avoir eu Edward! Ça me convenait au début, je sortais avec la plus jolie fille qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Quand elle veut elle sait être gentille mais ça n'est pas dans sa nouvelle nature. Elle a vécu beaucoup de mauvais moments avant sa transformation. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse rester ensemble pendant longtemps quand une relation n'est pas basée sur quelque chose de sain. Ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre. Au départ on s'est retrouvé surtout parce que nous étions les deux seuls à être célibataire. Ça nous faisait donc un point commun. Mais c'est bien là le seul. Petit à petit je me suis tout de même attaché à elle. Tu sais quand tu vis autant d'année avec une personne... c'est difficile de faire autrement. D'autant plus que notre famille aimait nous voir ainsi. Ensemble. Les voir heureux me rend heureux...

J'étais sous le choc! Je n'ai jamais vraiment discuté sérieusement avec Emmett. Seul à seul. Le fait qu'il se confie à moi est assez étrange, étrange mais agréable. Je découvre un tout autre Emmett que celui que je connais et je me surprends à aimer ça.

- Tu sais Emmett tu n'as pas a t'excuser des fautes de Rosalie. Bien qu'elle soit ta femme, elle est grande et elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle doit assumer ses actes et de plus je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait s'excuser. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine que tu le fasses pour elle. Mais merci ça me touche.

Nous commençons à discuter de tout et de rien. Assez longtemps d'ailleurs. Il me raconte ce dont il se rappelle de sa vie d'humain, du macho qu'il était et qu'il est toujours, des filles qu'il collectionnait, des rapports pas vraiment proches qu'il avait avec sa famille, ce qu'il avait regretté et qu'il regrette toujours. Du fait qu'il se fait passer pour le rigolo de service, non pas qu'il aime vraiment ça mais que pour lui c'est une façon de traverser les épreuves de la vie sans montrer aux autres ce qui peut éventuellement le toucher histoire de se protéger! Je me suis vraiment faite de fausses idées sur Emmett. Il fait le dur à longueur de journée mais au fond il est un être sensible, et je suis assez touchée par la marque de confiance qu'il me donne en m'ouvrant son cœur comme il le fait à l'instant! Il est en train de devenir plus proche de moi qu'il ne l'avait été, comme le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Il est en train de prendre dans mon cœur la même place qu'à Jacob ou même Alice. C'est bien sûr le moment que choisit mon estomac pour se faire entendre! Et oui je ne suis qu'une humaine qui doit se nourrir de temps à autre! Mais jamais au bon moment!

- Alors ma jolie? On a faim?

- Et bien il faut croire!

- Tiens.

Il me tend une boite dans laquelle se trouve un sandwich au jambon avec mayonnaise et carottes râpées. Alors il s'en souvient! Je lui avait dis une fois que quand j'habitais avec ma mère, tous les jeudis midi on allait manger un bout ensemble. Juste elle et moi. C'était devenu notre rituel, et ce rituel avait comme clause que chacune mangeait le sandwich préféré de l'autre. Elle devait mangé le jambon mayo carottes, et moi le poulet brésilien concombre, son favori. Emmett avait donc retenu que j'aimais ce sandwich là. Il me surprendra toujours!

Une fois mon estomac contenté, nous continuons à discuter des heures durant. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Les papillons avaient fait place aux lucioles, il est déjà tard, le temps a passé à une vitesse hallucinante. Cette journée avec Emmett avait été très agréable bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. D'habitude Alice est toujours avec nous. Je pensais que seule avec Emmett, le silence serait omniprésent. Mais je me suis bien trompée. Il savait tenir une discussion, sans pour autant la faire tourner en mascarade, autant qu'il savait se taire au moment ou il le fallait.

- Bon ma jolie, il faut rentrer et...

- Et...

Je l'incitais à continuer. Il n'allait pas me la jouer timide après cette journée!

- Et bien. Pour ne pas prendre trop de temps dans la forêt alors que la nuit tombe accepterais-tu que je te porte jusqu'à la villa?

- Et bien oui mais seulement si tu promets d'être délicat avec l'humaine?

Je lui disais ça avec un large sourire sachant que quand il le veut, il peut facilement l'être. Mais j'ai envie de lui rappeler qu'avec moi il vaut mieux l'être sans quoi je risque de me blesser et qui dit blessure dit sang. Et du sang avec un vampire est assez déconseillé!

- Je te promets de faire mon possible, mademoiselle l'humaine!

A ça il ajouta un timide clin d'œil.

- Sur ce allons y alors.

Avec toute sa grâce et sa vitesse, il m'attrape et me porte telle une mariée, une main dans mon dos et l'autre soutenant mes jambes. Je dois avouer que c'est assez confortable, de plus à aucun moment je n'ai envie de vomir! Il va falloir que je le signale à Edward de sorte à ce que la prochaine fois il me porte de cette manière!

Quand nous arrivons à la villa, Alice nous attend sur le pas de la porte.

- Et bien il était temps! Je me demandais si vous ne vous étiez pas perdu!

- Heu. Non Alice. Nous n'avons juste pas vu le temps passer! »

- Oui mais j'ai bien cru que vous m'aviez oublié! Quand je suis rentrée et que je ne vous ai pas trouvé, je me suis inquiétée.

- Voyons Alice tout va bien, j'étais avec elle, Miss Swan n'était pas toute seule!

Il disait ça tout en me montrant du doigt! On ne lui a jamais dit que c'était impoli?

- Je sais mais... enfin vous êtes là et c'est le principal.

Soudain figée je sais qu'elle a une vision.

Elle se termine enfin après quelques secondes, elle me dit sur un ton un peu stressé.

- Bella va chercher tes affaires, il va falloir y aller, Charlie va s'inquiéter.

Vu le ton sur lequel elle vient de me le dire il vaut mieux ne pas discuter! C'est plus un ordre qu'une proposition!

- OK j'y vais tout de suite.

Je monte alors dans la chambre d'Edward pour récupérer mon sac, j'allais descendre quand j'entendis des haussements de voix qui venait de dehors. C'était Alice et Emmett. Pourquoi donc criaient-ils?

- Emmett! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Même si je trouve cette histoire horrible ce n'est pas à toi de le faire! Je n'avais rien vu avant cette vision de toi et de Bella dans la chambre en train de parler. C'est à lui de lui dire s'il le souhaite.

- Elle a le droit de savoir Alice! Après cette journée passée avec elle j'ai découvert à quel point cette fille était la gentillesse, la douceur, la sincérité, la compassion, la bonté incarnée! Quand Rose m'en a parlé hier soir j'avais du mal à y croire! Je ne voulais pas m'en mêler, d'autant plus que je suis persuadé qu'elle m'en a parlé juste pour foutre la merde, tu la connais? Mais là je te le répète Alice crois-moi, elle a le droit de savoir!

- De plus, Edward et les autres vont arrivés d'un moment à l'autre. J'ai eu une vision cet après-midi ils ont chassé suffisamment alors ils rentrent plus tôt que prévus.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Mais de quoi parlent-ils bon sang? Je n'eus pas l'occasion de me perdre longtemps dans mes pensées car quelqu'un toque à la porte.

- Entrez...

- Coucou ma jolie ça va?

- Et bien à toi de me le dire Emmett?

- Oh je vois! Tu nous as entendu pas vrai?

- Exact! Alors dis-moi que se passe t-il?

- Et bien...

Voilà Edward et Alice qui déboulent dans la chambre à toute vitesse dans un vacarme que je n'aurais jamais associé au Cullen! Alors ils sont rentrés? Super, je vais pouvoir profiter de mon apollon de vampire avant de rentrer chez moi!

Mais pas avant de savoir de quoi voulait parler Emmett il y a une minute à peine!

- Ne fais pas ça Emmett! Tu n'as pas le droit! Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde! Dit Edward

- Désolé Emmett! Dit Alice. Je n'ai pas pu cacher mes pensées très longtemps!

- Ce n'est rien. Edward arrive juste à temps! Soit c'est toi qui lui dit soit c'est moi! Dit Emmett.

- STOP! Est-ce-qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Dis-je sentant la colère monter.

C'est Emmett qui se lance.

- Bella. Tout d'abord je voudrais que tu saches que ce que je suis en train de faire ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal au contraire. C'est juste que tu as le droit de connaître la vérité!

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je voudrais une réponse à ma question! Que / se / passe / t-il? J'avais détaché chaque mot de sorte à ce qu'ils comprennent que je voulais une réponse et vite!

- Bien sûr! Edward que décides-tu? Tu le lui dis ou je le fais?

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Emmett?

- Ce n'est pas contre toi Ed, je le fais pour elle! Comme je te l'ai dit elle à le droit de savoir! Elle m'a donné sa confiance je me dois de la respecter! Tu ne peux pas bâtir une histoire saine sur un mensonge! Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle!

- De quoi tu parles? Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ça! Tu entends! Ce n'est pas parce que Rose aurait préféré être avec moi plutôt que d'être avec toi et qu'il y a des tensions entre vous que tu dois reporter ta frustration sur moi!

Ça c'est fait! Je rêve où on ne parle que de ça en ce moment? Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie...

- Bon les gars je crois que Bella mérite une explication! Dit Alice. Stoppant ainsi la dispute entre les deux frères.

- Bon et bien en fait Bella, ton histoire avec Edward n'est pas vraiment partie sur de bonnes bases. Me dit mon nouvel ami.

- Sois plus explicite! Dis-je sur un ton plus que glaciale.

Et bien oui toutes ces cachotteries commencent à m'exaspérer au plus au point, d'autant plus que tout le monde à l'air d'être au courant sauf moi!

- Tu es un pari Bella! Un vulgaire pari entre Edward et Jasper!

A ce moment même, mon monde s'effondre sous mes pieds!

A ce moment même, moi la pauvre petite humaine vient de me faire trahir par ce que je croyais être ma famille!

A ce moment même, moi Isabella Swan je viens de me faire humilier par celui que je croyais être mon âme sœur!

A ce moment même, moi Bella ait le cœur en lambeau à tel point que je préférerais ne jamais avoir existé. Parce que quand votre monde s'écroule sous vos yeux en moins de deux minutes alors que vous avez passé des années à le bâtir, je vous assure que ce que je ressens est loin d'être plaisant!

_**Les larmes qui coulent sont amères,**_

_**mais plus amères encore sont celles qui ne coulent pas.**_

_**[ Proverbes gaélique ]**_

* * *

Verdict? qu'en pensez vous? J'espère que vous avez aimé :-)

N'oubliez pas une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :-D

La suite prochainement ;-)

Bisous, Carine.


	3. Chapitre 2: La belle affaire

Coucou à tous voici le chapitre 2 revisité, j espère qu'il vous plairas.

Je remercie une nouvelle fois ma Bèta Tahi, Eliloulou, ma soeur et Aurore pour m'avoir soutenue, suivit et corrigé :D

Vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez voir en image la robe de bal de Bella, qui m'a inspirée ainsi que la Vanquish d'Edward sur mon profil facebook = Carine Fanfiction

Une dernière chose et puis je vous laisse lire tranquillement ^^

J'ai reçus une review (pour ne cité que la dernière) plutôt... surprenante! je cite

"PUTAIN LA SUITE C EST QUAND TU VEUX!"

Est ce sensé me motiver à écrire? Si c'est le cas ça à tout l'effet inverse! Je ne demande pas des review méga constructives! Un simple "c'est bien continue" me suffit largement! J'accepte bien entendu aussi toute review négative. A partir du moment ou c'est un point de vue personnel par ce qu'on aime simplement pas ma façon d'écrire, ou mon histoire. Ou alors que ça soit constructif. Je n'écris pas seulement pour avoir des bravo. Je suis ouverte à toute critique.

Je précise tout de même que j'ai une vie malgré le fait que je ne travail pas en ce moment! Que si j'ai pris l initiative d'écrire c'est avant tout pour mon plaisir, bien entendu je suis très honorée de voir le nombres de personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent, j'en suis même très touchée! J'espère que la suite de cette aventure vous plairas, si ce n'est pas le cas j'en suis désolée mais comme on dit on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et tous les goûts sont dans la nature. J'espère évidemment ne décevoir personnes par la suite mais restons dans la réalité c'est à mon avis impossible.

Je dirais donc à "X" (pseudo très courageux pour laisser une review si recherchée. Que si je n'écris pas assez vite à son gout ou que mon histoire ne lui plait plus, (si cela lui a plus un jour) qu'il y a des centaines de fictions sur FF qui ne demande qu'a être lue!

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous :D

Amicalement Carine

Ps: les personnages ne m'appartienne bien évidemment pas, ils sont tous de Stephenie M.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: la belle affaire**

_**"Il y a au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de ces deux êtres si imparfaits et si affreux.**_

_**On est souvent trompé en amour souvent blessé et souvent malheureux ; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe,**_

_**on se retourne pour regarder en arrière, et on se dit : J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelques fois : mais j'ai aimé.**_

_**C'est moi qui ai vécu et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui. "**_

_**On ne badine pas avec l'amour (acte 2 scène V)**_

_**Alfred de Musset (1810-1857)**_

**POV Bella**

Comment?

Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve?

Comment avais-je pu croire qu'une personne telle qu'Edward pouvait s'intéresser à moi?

Comment avais-je fais pour ne rien voir?

Ah ça! Il joue son rôle à la perfection. Me faisant croire monts et merveilles! Quand je pense que je lui faisais confiance, quelle idiote je fais!

- Bella je suis désolé! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

- Ce que je crois! Ce que je crois? Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je crois? Tu ne sais rien Edward! Rien du tout! Mais je vais te dire ce que je crois! C'est que j'en ai assez entendu et que je veux rentrer chez moi! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire! Alice peux-tu me ramener s'il te plait?

J'ai baissé d'un ton pour m'adresser à Alice, et bien que mon intonation n'est toujours pas très amicale je suis certaine qu'elle comprend.

- Bella! Bella attends je vais t'expliquer.

- Je ne veux rien savoir!

De toute façon, que peut-il ajouter de plus? Que quand il est avec moi, il pense à une autre? Pire qu'il m'a trompé peut être? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scènes possibles.

- S'il te plait, écoutes-moi, c'était au début quand tu es arrivée à Forks. Comme tu le sais ton sang est plus que désirable pour moi. A ton premier jour de lycée, j'ai bien failli te tuer! Tout ce temps où nous avons été l'un à coté de l'autre à cette heure de cours, je dressais la liste des pour et des contres, à savoir te tuer ou non! J'en avais très envie Bella. Ton sang m'appelle, il m'attire comme un aimant. A la fin de la journée à la villa, Jasper a sentit toute cette tension bien sûr il a réussi à me faire parler. Je n'ai plus voulu te voir, j'avais peur de faiblir, peur de remettre en question toutes ces années de végétarisme pour une simple humaine. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis plus venu en cours pendant les quelques jours qui ont suivi ton arrivée au lycée. Je t'ai détesté. Détesté de provoquer en moi le monstre que j'avais tout fait pour contenir et oublier. Ce qui s'est passé c'est que Jasper passait son temps à me ridiculiser! Il disait que c'était incroyable! Que le grand Edward Cullen roi de la maîtrise personnelle était incapable de rester à coté d'une humaine sans avoir envie une seule seconde de la vider de son sang! Il n'avait pas tord, dans la famille je suis sans doute après Carlisle celui qui se maîtrise le mieux en présence d'humain, et puis il y a eu toi! Toi et ton sang si... si appétissant. C'est de là qu'est partie cette idée de pari. Jasper ne me croyant pas capable de résister je lui ai dis que si je pouvais être ami avec toi jusqu'au bal de promo cela voudrait dire que je suis le meilleur, ce que j'ai fais mais il y avait une chose que je n'avais pas pris en compte! C'est qu'à aucun moment je n'aurais pu imaginer t'apprécier réellement! Je t'aime Bella, sois en sûre!

Avec Alice nous sommes sous le choc, si on s'attendait à ça! Elle lance un regard noir à Jasper et lui demande de la suivre. Ce qu'il fait sans rechigner, ils partent tous les deux dans leur chambre. Probablement qu'Alice veut des explications! Elle n'avait sans doute pas tout vu dans sa vision, cette prémonition dont elle parlait avec Emmett quelques minutes plus tôt. Où elle disait qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il allait se passer si Emmett venait me parler!

- Comment peux tu prétendre m'aimer alors que tu m'as caché cette histoire pendant si longtemps! Écoute Edward! Ce qui est fait est fait mais je ne peux faire comme si de rien n'était alors je le dis encore une fois je veux rentrer chez moi. Quand Alice sera sortie de sa chambre si cela ne la dérange pas j'aimerais qu'elle me ramène je l'attendrais dehors prés de sa voiture. Pourrais-tu juste lui dire ça?

- Bella...

- Non! Au revoir Edward.

Sur ce je prends mon sac et dévale les escaliers en retenant au maximum les larmes qui ne demandent qu'à couler sur mes joues. Je n'y crois toujours pas! Mais à quoi dois-je croire? Au fait qu'un vampire beau, intelligent, gentil, attentionné et la liste est encore longue était rentré dans ma vie et m'avait fait passer quelques semaines inoubliables en sa présence, est-ce vraiment réel? Ou que ce même vampire vient à sa façon de m'ôter tout espoirs d'un monde de rêve et de bien être avec la personne que l'on aime sur cette terre? Est-ce-que ça aussi c'est réel ou est-ce-que je rêve?

- Bella?

Non c'est sûr je ne rêve pas! J'arrive près de la voiture d'Alice, sa fameuse Porsche jaune qu'elle avait tant voulu. Je m'arrête donc pour répondre à mon interlocuteur. Je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille.

- Oui Emmett?

J'avais dis ça dans un souffle. Par ce qu'avec la douleur que je ressens dans ma poitrine, mes poumons n'avaient pu que soupirer ces deux mots.

- Bella, regarde moi.

- ...

- S'il te plaît.

Je me retourne donc pour lui faire face, mais toujours en regardant le sol. J'ai pourtant eu le temps de l'apercevoir. Il a l'air... Triste...

- Je suis désolé Bella si tu savais!

Je prends une grande inspiration et le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de cracher :

- Désolé de quoi Emmett? D'avoir gâcher mon bonheur? D'avoir dit être mon ami pour mieux me faire du mal? Tu prétends m'apprécier, et puis tu lâches une bombe qui ruine notre couple à Edward et moi. C'est ce que tu voulais? Tu es jaloux? Edward à peut être raison dans le fond. Tu es jaloux! Tu nous envies parce que nous on s'aime, alors que Rose elle, elle ne sait aimer qu'elle même. Alors dis-moi de quoi es-tu désolé?

Je me rends bien conte que je suis méchante avec lui et qu'il ne le mérite certainement pas, mais j'ai mal et en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de me préoccuper de savoir avec qui je dois ou non être gentille! Et c'est trop tard... C'est lâché... Je suppose qu'il va s'énerver et me remettre à ma place aussi vite qu'il le peut! Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Loin de là. Sa voix est douce et posée.

- Désolé pour tout. Je pensais que tu avais le droit de savoir, et c'est justement parce que je suis ton ami que je me devais d'être honnête avec toi. J'espère que tu pourras comprendre et me pardonner. Je mérite tout ce que tu viens de dire... Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella si tu savais...

- Au revoir Emmett.

Alice arrive justement à nos cotés et me fait comprendre de monter dans la voiture d'un signe de tête. Je m'exécute.

- Alice, laisse-moi ramener Bella s'il te plaît.

- Je ne sais pas Em c'est à elle de voir.

- Bella s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi te ramener chez toi. Je voudrais te parler.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation j'accepte, après tout je ne compte pas plus parler avec Alice qu'avec Emmett.

- Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir!

Je prends Alice dans mes bras avant de lui dire au revoir. Je sais que je vais la voir demain au lycée, mais je veux lui faire comprendre que j'apprécie qu'elle soit mon amie.

Je me demande déjà comment je vais pouvoir aller en cours, le voir ne va pas être simple! Bien que je sais assurément que ma colère m'a poussé à conduire notre dispute plus loin que là où elle aurait du se terminer naturellement, et que j'avais exagéré! Il m'a menti, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la jeep Wrangler d'Emmett, je m'assieds et boucle ma ceinture sans un mot.

Malheureusement si je peux très certainement empêcher ma bouche de formuler des mots, après quelques minutes, je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler. Je sens le regard d'Emmett se poser sur moi. Je m'aperçois que la voiture dévie malgré mes yeux embués.

Emmett se gare sur le coté.

- Bella ne pleure pas.

Il détache sa ceinture inutile, pour me prendre dans ses gros bras durs et froids.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça?

J'avais parlé dans un sanglot. Je n'en voulais plus à Emmett bien sûr. Je ne lui en avais même jamais voulu. Il avait eu raison, je lui aurait reproché ne pas l'avoir fait si je l'avais appris par quelqu'un d'autre en sachant qu'il était au courant. Non c'est à moi que j'en voulais... Soit parce que j'avais été tellement idiote que je n'avais pas vu qu'Edward se servait de moi, soit par ce que j'étais une idiote d'avoir réagis ainsi alors que dans le fond cette histoire de pari n'est pas si tragique que ça... Je me maudis pour être aussi instable!

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi ma jolie, parce que c'est un idiot, peut être qu'il ne s'est pas aperçu de suite que tu es une personne formidable. Je ne le sais pas depuis longtemps, c'est Rosalie qui m'a tout dit hier quand on s'est disputé, comme je te l'ai dit elle ne t'apprécie pas, parce que toi tu as Edward et qu'elle elle n'a jamais réussi à l'avoir. Alors quand elle à vu que je te défendais, elle a comprit que notre relation était arrivée à un point de non retour. Ne pouvoir être avec Edward alors que toi oui, de plus son "mari" qui ne prends pas son parti. Elle se fichait parfaitement de ce qui pouvait me plaire ou non. Elle était consciente que si elle me parlait de ce pari, mon amitié pour toi me pousserait à t'en parler, j'ai toujours été honnête que ça soit en positif ou négatif. Bella ce que Rosalie attend, c'est d'avoir le champs libre avec Edward ne lui laisse pas cette chance. Montre qui tu es! Je sais que tu l'aimes, je sais que ce que je t'ai dis aujourd'hui n'est pas facile à entendre mais vous vous aimez alors tout ça ne fera que vous rapprocher plus. J'en suis sûr!

- C'est peut être moi qu'il aime, mais notre relation est basée sur un pari! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi même qui m'a dit qu'une relation ne pouvait pas durer si elle n'avait pas démarré sur de bonnes bases.

Je m'adoucis un peu il avait réussi à m'apaiser. De plus il ne doit pas être moralement mieux que moi, il aime une fille qui en aime un autre, et qui plus est elle est la méchanceté incarnée. Je peux même dire qu'elle est démoniaque! Comment fait-il pour rester aussi serein!

- Je suis désolée de m'être énervée contre toi tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une telle chose. Ça fait mal! Mal de se sentir trahie!

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tu sais quand on vit avec Rosalie on a l'habitude! Et crois-moi j'aurais préféré ne jamais à avoir à te dire ça! Je n'avais pas envie de te faire du mal. Je t'apprécis énormément. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dis, il t'aime. Tu verras tout va finir par s'arranger, je suis sûr qu'il ne doit pas être très bien en ce moment de te savoir triste.

- Tu as sans doute raison, je sais aussi que je me suis emballée un peu vite mais, quand tu m'as dis que j'étais un pari, j'ai tout de suite imaginé des horreurs et j'ai préféré fuir plutôt que d'en entendre plus, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Tu sais je n'aime pas vraiment m'occuper des histoires des autres mais je peux te poser une question?

- Oui, je t'écoute.

Je suis assez gênée de lui poser cette question mais je veux curieusement connaître la réponse.

- Hum, pourquoi restes-tu avec Rosalie? Tu dis qu'elle ne t'aime pas, de plus elle n'est pas la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, tu mérites mieux Emmett, je t'assure.

Il semble réfléchir...

- Et bien, elle n'as pas toujours été ainsi. On a eu de très bons moments tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'avait pas oublié Edward. C'est à dire à ton arrivée.

- Pourquoi ça!

Je dois certainement afficher une tête déconfite! Venait-il de me dire qu'en fait sa femme et lui allait probablement se séparer parce que je suis entrée dans leurs vies? J'avais honte. Comment une simple humaine peut elle mettre un tel souk dans une famille de vampire!

- Parce que quand elle vous a vu avec Edward, si heureux elle a ressenti une énorme jalousie! Et crois-moi il ne fallait pas s'appeler Jasper pour le ressentir. C'est là qu'elle a compris qu'elle aimait toujours Edward. Tant qu'il était célibataire, elle devait se dire qu'il avait le temps de se décider, après tout nous avons l'éternité et que dès qu'il le voudrait elle serait à sa disposition. Je savais à quoi m'attendre dès le début

- Oh, Emmett je suis désolée. Vraiment je m'excuse pour tout! Quelle idiote je fais! Tu dois vraiment te demander ce qui me prend! Je suis avec quelqu'un qui m'aime et à la première difficulté j'en fais une montagne! Et toi ...

Je suis une idiote finie! Vraiment de quoi je me plains!

- Bella ne dis pas ça. Ça n'est pas de ta faute, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je suis même étonné que ça ne se soit pas produit plus tôt. Ne culpabilise pas je pense que nous serons tous les deux plus heureux comme ça. Elle n'aura plus à se forcer d'être avec moi et moi... moi je serai libre de mes actes.

Il me serre encore plus fort dans ses bras, puis il s'écarte légèrement, avec une main il me caresse les cheveux et avec l'autre il essuie les quelques larmes qui restent sur mon visage. Ses lèvres sont si proche des miennes, je sens son souffle frais effleurer ma bouche. Ce souffle qui lui est inutile mais dont je raffole pour le plaisir qu'il me procure. J'en frissonne, mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle, il l'entend, c'est une certitude, un sourire s'esquisse sur son visage, grand Dieu qu'il est beau! Un magnifique Apollon. Je pressens un baiser. Mon souffle se fait court il s'approche encore de moi, nous ne sommes plus qu'a quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, je sens déjà légèrement ses lèvres contre les miennes, elles se frôlent, s'entrouvrent, dans l'attente infernale que ce baiser arrive, mes yeux sont clos. J'aime Edward mais là je ne peux m'empêcher de réclamer cette étreinte, une force d'attraction m'empêche de me détourner, il m'attire comme un aimant, j'en ai envie là, maintenant, je m'apprête à débuter vigoureusement ce baiser dont l'attente devient frustrante. Je place une main sur sa joue et plaque l'autre sur sa nuque, ainsi je l'encourage à m'embrasser...

- Toc, Toc!

Je sursaute, apeurée par le profil de la personne qui vient de nous découvrir dans une telle situation. Est-ce-Edward? Mais ma peur fait place à un tout autre sentiment. Étrangement je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue, déçue que ce quelqu'un vienne mettre un terme à ce « presque baiser ».

- Mon Dieu Alice tu m'as fais peur! dit Emmett.

Je suis étonnée qu'il ne l'ai pas entendu approcher.

- Et bien je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arrivée, mais tu devais être trop occupé!

- Hum, et bien, heu, hum en fait...

Emmett n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, je décide donc de prendre la parole. C'est élan de courage ne me ressemble pas mais je suis poussée par un sentiment dont j'ignore encore le sens. De toute façon Alice n'est pas stupide cela ne servait à rien de lui cacher la vérité. Je suis toujours retournée par la proximité que viennent d'avoir nos deux corps, Emmett me troublait! Et je suis certaine que quelques secondes plus tard, sans l'arrivée d'Alice, nous aurions commis l'irréparable. Elle nous a sans doute éviter de faire une terrible erreur! Même si Edward m'a fait du mal, c'est lui que j'aime et je suis certaine que même si Emmett venait de m'enivrer, l'excuse est que nous avions tout deux besoin de réconfort! Quoi d'autre? J'aime Edward, et je sais que tout va finir par s'arranger! Du moins c'est ce que j'espère. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est qu'Edward me pardonne pour mon comportement.

- Et bien Alice, pas la peine de te mentir, tu sais très bien ce que nous allions faire si tu n'étais pas arrivée! Alors merci, parce que je pense que nous allions faire une énorme bêtise!

- Oui... bien sûr! lui dit Emmett à son tour. Mais sa tête avait changée, il avait un air indéfinissable sur le visage qui se rapproche je dirais de la tristesse et de la déception.

- OK, et bien en fait Bella, tu avais oublié tes clefs, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Alors tiens. Edward me fais te dire qu'il est vraiment désolé et qu'il espère que tu pourra lui pardonner ceci, mais qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Il te laisse tranquille à ton souhait mais il a dit que dès demain au lycée il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te prouver son amour jusqu'à ce que tu l'écoutes. Et bien sûr que tu lui manques déjà!

- Oh, merci beaucoup. Tu peux lui dire que c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'ai réagis comme une gamine! Dis lui que je l'aime et que je me réjouis de le voir demain, il me manque lui aussi.

Et oui il allait me manquer cette nuit. Avant il passait toutes les nuits dans mon rocking-chair mais je finissais par ne plus beaucoup dormir, nous avons donc décidé qu'il ne viendrait plus la semaine. C'est assez difficile. Et ça allait l'être encore plus ce soir, parce que nous nous sommes disputés et que ça n'arrive que rarement. Quoi que plus ces derniers temps.

- Bon il est temps qu'on y aille, demain il y a cours et les autres vont se demander ce que nous faisons si nous ne rentrons pas.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je te retrouve à la maison Alice, je reviens tout de suite après avoir déposé Bella.

- OK, bonne nuit Bella, et à demain en cours. Emmett ne traîne pas trop!

Elle roule des yeux.

Ses propos étaient chargés d'insinuations mais je fais comme si de rien n'était, tout comme Emmett. Je suis soulagée parce qu'Alice allait pouvoir transmettre à Edward à quel point je suis désolée et que je l'aime.

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence, nous sommes tous les deux assez embarrassés par ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. Quand Emmett se gare devant la maison de Charlie je veux descendre de la voiture mais il m'attrape par le bras.

- Bella, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du essayer de t'embrasser et de profiter de ton état pour le faire.

- Ne sois pas désolé, il n'y a pas de problème. Nous avons rien fait, donc il n'y a pas de mal.

- Tu sais Edward t'aime vraiment. C'est vrai qu'au début les intentions qu'il avait envers toi n'étaient pas les bonnes mais maintenant je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime sincèrement! Si je t'ai dis la vérité c'est parce que je pense que c'est mieux pour vous. Il vaut mieux ne pas avoir de mensonges dans un couple ça finit toujours mal.

Il est triste... Et la déception, la rancoeur, mais aussi la colère se lisent sur son visage.

- Merci Emmett. Merci d'être mon ami. Je lui parlerai demain, je l'aime c'est sûr. Mais il me faudra du temps pour oublier, ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal d'apprendre ça. J'aurais voulu qu'il m'en parle plus tôt. Et surtout que ça soit lui qui le fasse et non pas toi. Pardonner c'est facile, oublier c'est autre chose..

- Pas de souci ma jolie tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

- Bonne « nuit » Emmett à demain.

Je sais qu'il a raison. J'aime Edward il n'y a aucun doute. Edward m'aime du moins j'aime le penser. Je le verrai demain et notre histoire va continuer, comme si de rien n'était. Alors essayons tout de même d'oublier ce qui s'est passé et regardons plutôt ce qui va arriver. Et ce qui va arriver si je ne me dépêche pas de rentrer c'est que je vais être privée de sortie!

**POV Emmett**

Je viens tout juste de déposer Bella chez elle. Cette fille est incroyable! Elle est d'une gentillesse illimitée, elle finit toujours par tout pardonner. Pourvu que cela ne devienne pas de la bêtise. Ne dit-on pas "bon et bête commencent par la même lettre?" J'espère au moins qu'Edward se rend compte de la chance qu'il a d'être avec une personne telle que Bella. Je n'ai pas encore démarré, je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand je me rends compte que quelqu'un prend place sur le siège passager. C'est fou comme quand je pense à Bella, tout disparaît autour de moi. Ça finira par me porter préjudice. Je m'apprête à lui sauter dessus, je prends conscience que c'est Alice!

- Grand Dieu Alice! Tu pourrais prévenir! J'aurais pu te blesser!

- C'est ce que j'ai fais! Grand malin! Ton cerveau est tellement préoccupé que tu n'entends rien! Fais attention tu prends des risques! Après avoir frappé 372 fois a vitesse grand V, dit ton nom 214 fois et tapé dans mes mains 952 fois j'en ai eu marre, j'ai décidé de prendre place et d'attendre que tu sortes de ta léthargie!

- Ho. Et bien... que fais-tu là? Je te croyais rentrée.

- J'ai eu une vision sur ce qui allait se passer si tu rentrais tout seul après moi, Edward te demande ce qui se passe et vous vous disputez. C'est assez flou mais je suis certaine que vous allez vous disputer. Alors ici on va dire qu'on a ramené Bella tous les deux et que nous l'avons laissé après l'avoir calmée. Même si tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi. N'est-ce pas? Il faudra juste que tu essaies de lui cacher tes pensées! Je ne suis pas certaine que de te voir essayer d'embrasser Bella lui donnera envie de te taper sur l'épaule si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

- OK. Ça me va, mais ça ne fait que retarder l'échéance et tu le sais? Il finira toujours bien par découvrir que j'ai essayé d'embrasser Bella. Et j'aurais beau lui expliquer que c'est juste parce que nous étions mal tous les deux que nous avons failli craquer, lui il s'en foutra pas mal!

- Emmett je peux te poser une question?

- Est-ce-une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre je voudrais que tu confirmes ou non ce que je pense.

- Et bien vas y, je suis déjà étonné que tu me demandes la permission pour me poser une question. Alors arrêtes de tourner autour du pot ça ne te ressemble pas.

- OK. Alors que se passe-t-il? Je veux dire avec Bella? As-tu pour elle d'autres sentiments que ceux correspondant à de l'amitié?

- Et bien oui, je l'aime bien sûr. C'est une fille extraordinaire à qui je me suis confié, qui ne m'a pas jugé. Alors je peux dire que c'est une amie.

- C'est tout? Juste une amie? Tu en es sûr?

- Et bien oui Alice, juste une amie.

- Emmett si je dis ça c'est parce que au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, Jasper est empathe et Edward lit dans les pensées! Si je te parle de ça c'est parce que j'ai eu une autre vision.

- Alice que se passe-t-il à la fin? Pourquoi tu me poses des questions dont tu connais les réponses!

- Tu sais que mes visions sont subjectives. Donc peut être que ça peut changer.

- Alice!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle tournait tant autour du sujet et ça commençait fortement à m'énerver!

- OK. Et bien tu avouais des sentiments bien plus _qu'amicaux_ à Bella.

- Oh

- Oui Emmett, c'est bien ce que je disais. Es-tu sûr de savoir dans quoi tu t'embarques je veux dire, tu sais à quel point Edward aime Bella! Il ne te le pardonnerai jamais!

- Ah oui, et tu lui as demandé à lui si il se rendait compte de ce qu'il allait faire avec Rosalie? Comment moi je pourrais le prendre! Si un jour il avait une aventure avec elle? Alors Alice dis-moi? Tu le lui as demandé!

Je ne pouvais contenir ma rage comment peut elle me dire ça?

- De quoi tu parles?

Vient-elle vraiment de me poser la question?

- Et bien si je te dis que Rosalie est tombée sur un joli petit carnet gris dans lequel sont retranscrites tes visions. Tu me dis quoi hein?

- Elle n'as pas osé? Dis-moi que je rêve? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?

- Et bien que sauf si tu t'es trompée, elle et Edward vont se retrouver dans des positions pas très catholiques! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire! Alors est-ce ce à quoi tu t'attendais?

- Ce n'est pas possible elle n'a pas pu te dire ça? Mon dieu Emmett je suis tellement desolée pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait être aussi méchante. Et te dire ouvertement qu'elle allait te tromper avec Edward ça dépasse tout ce à quoi je m'attendais

- Mais enfin réveilles-toi! Elle a toujours été ainsi! Elle l'aime et elle fera tout pour l'avoir, quitte à devoir écraser tout le monde sur son passage! Et il ne vaut pas mieux et tu le sais. Tu le connais. Je sais qu'il aime Bella mais jusqu'à quand? C'est ça le problème! Dès qu'il en aura marre de son jouet il la jettera comme on jette un vieux mouchoir. Si ta vision est juste cette histoire finira mal! Alors si tu veux tout savoir oui c'est vrai, j'aime Bella. Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais pu aimer personne, mais elle, elle l'aime lui! Et je préfère la voir heureuse avec lui que malheureuse sans lui! Donc je serai son ami, je serai là à chaque fois qu'elle en aura besoin. Même si j'en "crève" de la voir tant amoureuse de lui! Et si ta prémonition se réalise elle aura besoin de soutien le jour où elle découvrira ce qu'Edward et Rose font dans son dos! Si un jour je venais à disparaître jures moi que tu seras là pour elle!

- Je vais parler à Edward. Et toi tu ne vas pas disparaître alors arrêtes de dire ça. Il faut empêcher que cela dégénère!

- Pas la peine de parler à Edward, je vais le faire.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée Em.

- Et bien je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis à ce que je sache! Je veux pouvoir lui dire ma façon de penser.

- Emmett! Calme toi je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Je suis de ton coté! Et j'ai beaucoup de peine pour toi! D'abord ta femme est une personne égoïste, malfaisante et sans scrupule. En suite tu aimes une fille qui en aime un autre. Vraiment Em je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi!

- Ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question en ce moment! Moi ça fait des années que je vis ça, que je vis avec une personne qui ne m'aime pas autant que moi je l'ai aimé, qui lui fait l'amour alors qu'elle pense à Edward... Si on avait un plus long délai je pourrais en dire d'autre encore mais il est temps d'y aller.

Je démarre la voiture et pars à toute vitesse jusqu'à la villa. J'ai une conversation à avoir!

**POV Bella**

Je me réveille difficilement ce matin. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. A chaque fois que j'ai essayé de fermer les yeux je nous revoyais Emmett et moi dans la voiture. Ce qui me rends assez mal à l'aise vis à vis d'Edward. Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je sais que c'est grâce à l'interruption d'Alice. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait produit si elle n'avait pas été là. De plus, je n'ai pas été très aimable avec Edward hier. Il est vrai qu'il a changé depuis quelques temps mais j'aurais pu essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire à la place de partir de cette façon! Je sors alors désespérément de mon lit à qui j'aurais volontiers tenu compagnie quelques heures de plus! Je farfouille dans mon armoire à la recherche d'une tenue convenable pour enfin filer sous la douche.

Après ma séance de décontraction sous l'eau, j'enfile un vieux jeans, mes converses, et un pull à col roulé blanc. Je descends dans la cuisine, et avale vite fait un bol de céréales. Il est temps que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas être en retard au lycée. Et surtout que je puisse avoir le temps de parler avec Edward. J'embarque mon sac de cours, sors de la maison et ferme la porte à clef, étant donné que Charlie est déjà sortit travailler. Je monte dans mon ancestral pick-up et démarre pour rejoindre l'école. Je dois parler à Edward de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Emmett a raison je dois essayer d'oublier. Ensuite, j'ai eu une grande partie de la nuit pour me rendre compte que tout le monde fait des erreurs moi la première. J'ai bien failli embrasser Emmett juste parce que je ne me sentais seule et trahie. Alors de quel droit est-ce-que je me permets de juger Edward! J'ai des excuses à lui donner.

Quand j'arrive au lycée ils sont déjà tous là. Ou presque. Je me gare sur le parking près de l'entrée principale. Edward vient à ma rencontre. Je sors de la voiture pour le rejoindre.

- Je suis désolé(e).

Avons-nous dit en chœur. Nous avons en suite rit tous les deux de la situation gênante.

- Je suis désolée pour hier. Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça! J'aurais du te laisser m'expliquer la situation jusqu'au bout. J'ai sur-réagis mais c'est oublié, ce pari n'est pas bien grave au fond parce que je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte si tu m'aimes en retour. Me pardonnes-tu pour avoir agi de cette manière?

- C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais du te parler de cette histoire dès le début. C'est juste que j'avais peur de te perdre, alors j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi. Je savais que Jasper ne t'en parlerai pas. Par contre j'étais loin de me douter qu'Emmett allait être au courant! Et qu'il viendrait tout te dire. Je pensais qu'on était frère tous les deux et qu'il ne me mettrait jamais en mauvaise posture. Je constate que je me suis trompé! Cette situation aura au moins eu l'avantage à me montrer le vrai visage de cet hypocrite.

Est-ce-qu'il vient vraiment de me faire comprendre qu'il ne considère plus Emmett comme son frère? Que s'était-il passer hier soir après qu'Emmett m'ai ramenée pour qu'il parle de lui ainsi. Emmett a des défauts certes, mais pas au point de se faire traiter de traître!

- Edward que s'est-il passé?

- Rien d'important!

- Rien d'important? Est-ce-que tu te moques de moi? Edward, pourrais-tu juste une fois être honnête avec moi.

- Et bien Emmett a fait des choix et a des idées qui ne correspondent pas avec les miennes et voila rien de plus.

- Rien de plus? Edward, tu viens de le traiter d'hypocrite! Ce n'est pas rien!

- Écoute, on finira la discussion plus tard, on va être en retard en cours. Viens, on y va. Tu as cours avec Alice maintenant. Non?

- … Oui...

- Bien alors à tout à l'heure on se voit au déjeuner.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et rentre dans le bâtiment pour aller à son premier cours. Non mais j'hallucine! Il venait carrément de mettre fin à la conversation en changeant de sujet! Est-ce-que j'avais atterri dans une autre dimension? Edward qui critique son frère et en suite qui fuit une conversion ça n'est pas tous les jours! Je crois malheureusement que je vais devoir attendre pour avoir plus d'explications et que je vais aussi devoir user de toutes mes ressources pour y arriver! En attendant, je décide de rejoindre Alice devant l'entrée du bâtiment pour aller en cours et peut être avoir des explications sur ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Salut Alice, ça va?

- Bien et toi?

- J'ai connu mieux! Je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Oui si tu peux parler en marchant parce qu'on va être en retard en cours!

- OK

On commence alors à marcher vers la classe quand je me mets à lui parler, mais je n'aperçois que ni Emmett ni Jasper ne sont là!

- Que s'est-il passer hier soir à la villa après qu'Emmett m'ai ramené? Et où est -l? Où est Jasper?

- Et bien, hier soir Emmett et Edward se sont disputés assez vivement! Quand Emmett est rentré à la villa, il a voulu parler à Edward. Ils ont eu une conversation à demi muette! Emmett pensait à des choses qui avait vraiment l'air de mettre Edward hors de lui! Edward lui répondait assez brutalement, ils en sont même venu à se battre! Je ne les avais jamais vu ainsi! Jasper a essayé de calmer le jeu mais sans succès. Pour finir, Carlisle s'en est mêlé, sans résultat non plus. Après plusieurs tentatives désespérées d'Esmée, ils ont enfin arrêté. Mais se jurant de ne plus jamais s'adresser la parole. Après environ une heure, Emmett a appelé tout le monde dans le salon, et là il a annoncé sa rupture avec Rosalie. Il a aussi annoncé qu'il partait et a demandé à ce qu'on ne le suive pas, qu'il partait pour un bout de temps, seul. Et qu'il reviendrait peut être mais pas tout de suite, qu'il n'était plus heureux, qu'il voulait voir d'autres horizons, qu'il nous aimait mais qu'il avait besoin d'air! Jasper lui a demandé si il pouvait aller avec lui juste deux ou trois jours pour s'assurer qu'il ne partait pas pour faire des chose qu'il pourrait regretter, comme changer de régime principalement. Jasper sera donc là dans quelques jours. Bella il faut que tu saches qu'il ne voulait pas partir sans te dire au revoir, c'est Edward qui n'a pas voulu, il lui a interdit de t'approcher. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé et je me tracasse pour Emmett je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de connerie! Écoute, Em m'a donné ceci. Edward n'est pas au courant alors évite de lui montrer OK? Je ferai mon possible pour qu'il ne lise pas ça dans mes pensées.

Elle me tend un petit bout de papier replié plusieurs fois sur lui-même.

- Alice! Mais ce n'est pas possible! Il n'as pas pu quitter Rosalie, et partir comme ça! Je veux dire, personne ne sait pourquoi ils se sont disputés? Personne n'a demandé à Edward?

- Lis ce mot, et promets juste de ne rien dire à Edward! Pour le reste je ne peux pas te répondre. Edward était vraiment en colère et personne n'a osé lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Après le départ d'Emmett, il avait l'air soulagé et de meilleure humeur, personne ne s'est risqué à changer ça!

- OK je ne lui dirai rien. Alice dis-moi que ce n'est pas grave, que ceci va s'arranger, je veux dire depuis deux jours je ne reconnais plus personne. Edward est distant avec moi, Emmett a l'air mal à l'aise quand nous sommes ensemble, Rosalie est de plus en plus méchante, hier j'apprends qu'Edward a parié avec Jasper à mon sujet! Ce matin je lui dis que ce n'est rien que je lui pardonne, que je l'aime et que c'est tout ce qui compte si il m'aime en retour et lui il part en coupant court à la conversation.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, je ne vois rien et je me demande également ce qu'il se passe dans cette famille! Il faut aller en cours mais je te jure de faire mon possible pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

- Vas-y je te rejoins tout de suite.

Elle me sourit et rentre dans la classe. Avant de la suivre je veux d'abord lire ce mot qu'Emmett m'a écrit.

_**Salut ma jolie,**_

_**tout ceci est un peu inattendu.**_

_**Je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir mais je n'ai eu guerre le choix.**_

_**Alice a du te parler de ma rupture avec Rosalie, cela ne doit pas t'étonner,**_

_**elle ne m'aime plus depuis longtemps.**_

_**Cela devait arriver, j'aurais du le faire depuis des années voir des décennies.**_

_**Mais je me plaisais à croire que tout allait s'arranger.**_

_**Comme je te l'ai dis elle en aime un autre,**_

_**alors fais attention ma jolie prends soin de ton amour.**_

_**Tu mérites le bonheur,**_

_**et sois certaine que partir sans te dire au revoir est une véritable torture.**_

_**J'aurais aimer te voir une dernière fois, pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras.**_

_**Edward t'aime, mais Rosalie fera tout pour te l'enlever!**_

_**J'aimerai être présent pour t'aider à protéger ton couple,**_

_**mais c'est trop difficile pour moi, je sais qu'Alice sera là,**_

_**je ne peux dire que je ne me tracasserai pas,**_

_**mais je pars plus tranquille. Bises.**_

_**Ton ami Emmett.**_

Alors il est vraiment parti! Il ne m'a pas oublié, il a pensé à me dire au revoir même dans ces circonstances. Mais tout de même il est partit... Je découvre chez Emmett un véritable ami. J'aimerai pouvoir être là pour lui, dans ces moments où les choses ne sont pas toujours facile. Je décèle un tout autre Emmett, au même titre que je découvre un tout autre Edward. Je vais devoir me battre pour garder mon amour. Cela promet d'être compliqué. Je vais me mesurer à une vampire. La plus belle que je n'ai jamais rencontré, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins! Il ne manque plus que Victoria débarque! Et le tableau est complet.

_**"L'amitié est une religion sans Dieu ni jugement dernier. Sans diable non plus.**_

_**Une religion qui n'est pas étrangère à l'amour.**_

_**Mais un amour où la guerre et la haine sont proscrites, où le silence est possible."**_

_**[ Tahar Ben Jelloun ]**_

* * *

Alors? Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? J'espère que ça vous a plus :-)

N'oubliez pas les review :D

Bisous à tous

Carine


	4. Chapitre 3: Comment te dire

Voilà chapitre 3 terminé, j'espère qu'il vous plairas. Je vous remercie infiniment de continuer de me lire. Comme je remercie une nouvelle fois ma beta, ma soeur, eliloulou et Aurore de me suivre, me corriger, ... :-)

Bonne lecture, même si ce chapitre est plus court que les autres j'espère que vous serez satisfait.

Bisous

Carine

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Comment te dire?**_

_"Les avantages du mensonge sont d'un moment,_

_et ceux de la vérité sont éternels ; mais les suites fâcheuses de la vérité,_

_quand elle en a, passent vite, et celles du mensonge ne finissent qu'avec lui."_

_[ Denis Diderot ]_

**POV Bella**

Je relis sans cesse en cours, le petit bout de papier que m'a donné Alice. Ce petit mot qui me certifie qu'Emmett est partit. Celui la même qui me confirme qu'il a rompu avec Rosalie, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Il mérite bien mieux qu'elle. Emmett, malgré les apparences est quelqu'un d'émotif, de vulnérable et de tendre, tandis qu'elle, elle est plutôt du genre garce et égoïste! Aucune compatibilité avec lui n'est vraiment possible! C'est un fait bien réel! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment a fait Emmett pour survivre à Rosalie pendant autant d'années! De plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle est de pire en pire.

La sonnerie qui signale la pause déjeuner va bientôt retentir . Je rassemble déjà mes quelques affaires dans mon sac de cours afin de pouvoir partir au plus vite de cette classe. Je suis de plus en plus pressée de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé hier soir avec plus de détails parce que je sais pertinemment qu'Alice ne m'a pas tout dit. Ce que je comprends. Après tout, ce n'est pas à elle de le faire, et puis je préfère de toute façon que ça soit Edward qui me parle de tout ça. Bien que je conçois également le fait qu'Emmett ai quitté Rosalie pour des centaines de raisons, je ne comprends pas tout à fait pourquoi il a décidé de quitter Forks. Sa famille est ici. Sa vie est ici! Ainsi je ne conçois pas vraiment non plus le changement de comportement d'Edward face à son frère!

Son frère qu'il considère dorénavant comme un paria!

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Sauvée par le gong.

Je sors de la classe et file droit vers la cafétéria où je vais kidnapper Edward pour l'emmener ailleurs loin des oreilles un peu trop attentives de certains de mes camarades _ou_ non camarades!

Je me faufile dans les couloirs un peu trop bruyants à mon goût. Ces cris démesurés de groupes d'élèves, il y a les populaires incluant sportifs et pom-pom girls, les intellos, les loosers qui traînent avec le club d'échecs! Et beaucoup d'autres encore. Tous veulent faire partie d'un clan! Une belle brochette d'idiots. Tant qu'à en choisir un, j'ai déjà choisis le mien: le clan Cullen!

Je me dirige vers leur table, fais un signe de la main à Alice en guise de salut et demande à Edward de me suivre. Évidemment c'est sans compter sur Rosalie pour m'offre une de ses politesses avant que nous ne partions Edward et moi!

- Et bien, et bien, un vrai petit toutou! Tu te fais vraiment dresser par n'importe qui!

- Rosalie! Ça suffit! Tu n'en as pas marre à la fin? Dit Alice pour prendre ma défense.

- C'est une blague? Cette petite mortelle débarque dans la famille et tout va mal! Suis-je la seule à m'en rendre compte?

- Tu peux aussi t'en prendre à toi même! Tu fais tellement de mal autour de toi! Tu fais de la peine à Edward en t'en prenant à Bella sans cesse. Tu en as fait à Emmett quand tu lui as dit tout ce que tu savais et en le traitant de la sorte. Tu en as fais à Esmée quand tu lui as dis que tu n'étais pas sa fille alors qu'elle t'as recueillie, sans jamais rien demander en retour, que du respect. Ce que tu n'es même pas été capable de lui donner! Tu détruis tout sur ton passage Rosalie. Il serait temps que tu te remettes en question, tu ne crois pas?

Je reste interdite devant la défense que mène Alice. Bien que Rosalie l'ait amplement mérité, je n'ai jamais vu Alice dans un tel état. Elle doit probablement, elle aussi, en avoir plus qu'assez. Il est vrai que je me plains de Rosalie mais _moi_ je ne vis pas avec!

Avant de partir, je lui adresse un merci et demande à Edward de me suivre.

Je l'emmène là où nous avions été, la fois où je lui avais confié que j'étais au courant de son secret, sur son état de vampire. Là où il avait été honnête avec moi, ainsi j'espère qu'il en sera de même aujourd'hui.

Arrivée au lieu dit, j'espère que cette fois, je ne serai interrompue par rien d'autre que le souffle du vent. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Je veux qu'il m'explique maintenant son comportement! J'ai des tas de questions à lui poser et je ne vais pas me gêner pour le faire.

- Edward que t'arrive t-il? Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Pourquoi es-tu si remonté contre Emmett? ... Pourquoi est il parti? Y a-t-il quelque chose de grave? Personne ne veut rien me dire! Je croyais que je faisais partie de cette famille! Je me suis trompée? Dis moi? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu qu'il me dise au revoir?

Il ne me regarde pas. Il fuit, ce qui est plutôt mauvais signe! Je ne suis peut-être pas avec lui depuis des décennies mais je suis avec lui depuis assez longtemps que pour savoir que quand il ne me regarde pas ça veut souvent dire qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher!

- Edward? Sois honnête avec moi je t'en prie.

- Et bien tout d'abord je voudrais encore une fois m'excuser pour le mal que je t'ai fait avec cette histoire de pari. Je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux plus jamais te faire souffrir, jamais!

Je le regarde et avance la main pour qu'il m'en dise plus, parce qu'il sait très bien ce que j'attends de lui. Je sais qu'il m'aime, je le pense en tout cas et bien que j'adore l'entendre me répéter qu'il m'aime, j'attends une toute autre réponse de sa part!

Je l'incite à continuer.

- Continue, Edward, je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi. Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Emmett. Je l'apprécie énormément et si je fais partie de la famille comme tu me l'as répété plus d'une fois et comme Esmée et Carlisle l'on dit à de nombreuses reprises aussi alors Emmett est un peu comme mon frère et j'estime avoir le droit de savoir s'il a des ennuis au même titre que les autres.

J'adore Emmett ce n'est un secret pour personne. Avec Alice, il est le premier à m'avoir accepté. Il est toujours naturel et sans chichi. Il dit toujours ce qu'il pense et bien qu'il soit un peu lourd parfois avec ses blagues douteuses tout le monde aime Emmett. C'est un gros nounours qu'on a envie de serrer dans ses bras et personne ne me contredira, et encore moins sur le fait qu'Emmett est toujours là quand un membre de sa famille a des soucis. C'est donc à notre tour d'être là pour lui si c'est lui qui au jour d'aujourd'hui a des problèmes.

- Écoute Bella, la discussion qu'on a eu avec Emmett, ... et bien bon OK je vais tout te dire mais il faut que tu saches que tout ce que je fais c'est par ce que je pense que c'est le mieux pour nous tous!

- Je t'écoute.

- Après qu'Emmett et Alice t'aient ramenée, j'étais dans le salon avec le reste de la famille. Jasper et moi expliquions ensemble cette histoire de pari plus amplement. Emmett est arrivé comme une bombe en me hurlant dessus " Tu n'es qu'un crétin d'agir de la sorte avec Bella. Elle est une personne formidable. J'espère au moins que tu te rends compte du mal que tu peux lui faire". Et bla bla bla.

Bien sur je lui ai répondu que oui je me rendais bien compte du mal que j'avais pu te faire quand tu as découvert ce qui s'était passé. Mais pour commencer, c'est de sa faute, étant donné que c'est lui qui t'en a parlé. Mais aussi que c'était du passé cette histoire de pari. Comme je te l'avais dis, je t'aimais plus que tout. Et que de toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas! Il n'a aucun droit de me faire la morale! Vu comment son mariage avec Rosalie allait droit dans le mur, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour me dire quoi que ce soit sur mes histoires de cœur avec toi.

Quand Emmett s'est enfin tu, j'ai difficilement pu éviter les pensées d'Alice. Elle chantait Funny Little Feeling et j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Quand Alice chante dans sa tête alors que nous sommes dans une discussion si importante il y a toujours un problème. C'est cet instant qu'Emmett choisit pour me laisser accès à toutesses pensées sans retenue! C'est là que j'ai vu qu'il avait essayé de t'embrasser! Ça m'a tellement mis en colère de le voir ainsi. Je suis sur que c'est l'effet qu'il recherchait! Il voulait que je ressente ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as appris cette histoire de pari.

Quand je pense qu'il a été assez culotté pour venir me dire de ne pas accepter les avances de Rosalie il y a quelques année d'ici sous prétexte qu'il fallait que je lui laisse une chance d'arranger les choses avec sa femme. Alors que très sincèrement, il n'avait pas de craintes à avoir. Premièrement, Rosalie ne m'intéresse absolument pas et deuxièmement, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille à mon frère. Mon frère … tu parles!

J'étais sous le choc par ce que je venais d'entendre de ses pensées. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, je lui ai sauté dessus. Je l'ai frappé et frappé encore. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Le pire c'est qu'il ne se défendait pas physiquement, mais par ses pensées, il me disait des choses horribles, "Tu ne la mérites pas. Un jour, elle découvrira qui tu es réellement et elle te quitteras", alors j'ai frappé encore et encore! Dans l'attente que ses pensées se taisent enfin!

Et puis, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison il a commencé lui aussi à se battre et à me frapper. Nous somme tous les deux passés au travers de la fenêtre du salon pour continuer le combat dehors. Nous avions déjà fait assez de dégâts à l'intérieur. Alice criait à Jasper de faire quelque chose pour calmer la situation, ce qui n'a rien changé. Nous étions tous les deux beaucoup trop en colère l'un contre l'autre pour que Jasper puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Elle nous hurlait d'arrêter. J'entendais Esmée paniquer et sangloter de voir deux de ses fils se battre ainsi. Carlisle aussi nous suppliait d'arrêter, il nous disait de régler ça en adulte, que ça finirait mal si on continuait!

Emmett a de nouveau arrêter de se battre pour je ne sais qu'elle explication! Il s'est relevé et a déclaré à tout le monde: "Je pars, je quitte Forks. Je pense que c'est mieux dans l'intérêt Général. Par la même occasion, j'annonce donc officiellement notre divorce avec Rosalie. Après tout, nous voilà déjà séparés depuis de nombreuses années. Nous n'avons jamais rien dit pour ne pas provoquer de changement majeur dans la famille, pour ne pas menacer l'équilibre qu'il y a depuis tant d'années. Qu'il y avait... Même si ce n'était pas vraiment gratuit... Rosalie était d'accord de ne rien dire si je continuais d'assouvir ses besoins charnels."

C'est là que je lui ai dit que partir était en effet la meilleur des solutions s'il ne voulait pas que je finisse par le « tuer » parce qu'il m'avait trahi. Je lui faisais confiance!

Et lui il essaye de t'embrasser dés que j'ai le dos tourné!

- C'était un accident Edward! Nous étions tristes tous les deux voila pourquoi! D'ailleurs pour être franche avec toi comme je te demande de l'être avec moi j'ai voulu de ce baiser! Et si Alice n'était pas arrivée, je n'aurais pas repoussé Emmett! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça! Ou alors tu dois me punir aussi par ce que je suis autant fautive que lui!

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que c'est de ta faute aussi! Je t'interdis de dire ça! Je t'avais fait du mal, et tu avais besoin de réconfort! Lui en a profité! Si jamais il revient, il n'aura plus la chance d'avoir le droit à mon savoir vivre! Je l'ai prévenu. S'il revient, je ne pense pas que je puisse promettre que je pourrais m'empêcher de le tuer!

- Edward! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis! C'est ton frère! Et tu ne peux pas dire que tu veux le tuer sous prétexte qu'il a simplement essayé de m'embrasser! Il faut être deux Edward pour ce genre de chose! Il ne l'a pas fait tout seul! Ou alors il y a autre chose! Une chose que tu ne veux pas me dire!

- Non il n'y a rien que je ne veux pas te dire! Tout ce que je viens de te dire est la vérité. Il n'y a rien à ajouter et s'il revient, je fais le serment de m'occuper de lui une bonne fois pour toute! La discussion est close. Emmett est parti et j'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas. N'en parlons plus, tu veux bien? Rentrons au lycée maintenant il faut aller en cours.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison, je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, il fuyait mon regard et voulait à tout pris mettre fin à cette discussion! Je découvrirai ce que c'est un jour ou l'autre.

**POV Emmett**

Je courrais depuis maintenant au moins 4 heures et Jasper me suivait toujours tel un traqueur suis son gibier.

- Jasper! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon! Retourne à la villa et laisse moi tranquille! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul! Et par la même occasion dit à Edward et son ego démesuré que si je suis parti, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a menacé de me tuer, ou encore, parce que Rosalie le préfère à moi! Non si je suis parti c'est par ce que comme je lui ai dit, j'aime Bella. Je l'aime depuis longtemps déjà! Et s'il m'a menacé de mort au cas ou je reviendrais, je suis persuadé que c'est parce qu'il sait que si Bella prend connaissance de la vision d'Alice et qu'elle se réalise, il sait qu'il la perdra! Quoi que connaissant Bella, elle pourrait lui pardonner que ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle! Seulement je ne pourrais pas supporter de la voir malheureuse! Je sais qu'il ne dira pas non plus à Bella que si je suis partic'est parce que je l'aime. Je sais qu'il ne lui dira pas parce que la connaissant, elle voudrait me parler et comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé pour en être arriver là.

- Emmett, si elle est malheureuse et que tu n'es pas là pour lui remonter le moral qui va le faire?

- Ne joue pas à ça, Jasper! Ne joue pas au sentimental, ça ne marchera pas. Je ne reviendrai pas. En suite, Alice sera là pour Bella je le sais!

- Oui elle sera là, elle adore Bella! Mais je sais que si elle est malheureuse, elle te voudra à ses cotés! Alice ne suffira pas seule même si elle est douée pour ce genre de drame. Alice m'a appelé tout à l'heure et m'a dit qu'entre Bella et Edward tout s'était arrangé. Bella avait eu l'air très troublée par le mot que tu lui avais écrit!

- Troublée? Elle aime Edward plus que tout au monde! Elle ne peut pas être troublée! Alors arrête et rentre. Esmée doit déjà être déçue de mon comportement et de ma fuite alors ça n'est pas la peine de lui infliger l'absence d'un autre fils!

- Sincèrement, ça me fait du bien de m'éloigner un peu de la maison. C'est aussi de ma faute si toute cette histoire en est arrivée là et sentir tout ce que les autres ressentent n'est pas toujours très agréable crois-moi!

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Jasper! C'est lui qui a prit la décision d'accepter le pari. C'est lui qui a manipulé Bella, pas toi! Alors ne fais pas ça! Ne culpabilise pas!

- Accepte que je reste avec toi, juste quelques jours. Pour moi, ce sont des vacances. Pour toi, une compagnie et pour les autres une garantie que tu ne fais pas de bêtise... Alors marché conclu? Juste quelques jours!

- Seulement quelques jours? Hein?

- Promis!

- OK alors tu peux rester!

- Le fait de te demander pour rester n'est qu'une formule de politesse! J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Je serais rester quand même!

Il n'a pas tord. Le fait d'avoir un peu de compagnie ne peut pas me faire de mal durant quelques jours. Une fois Jasper repartit, je n'aurais plus que ma solitude comme maîtresse.

Nous sommes déjà loin de Forks, je pensais que plus je serais loin plus ma souffrance disparaîtrait. Mais c'est désespérément l'effet inverse qui se produit. Bella me manque de plus en plus!

Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu faire de si mal pour mériter tout ça. D'abord je suis marié avec une femme qui tombe amoureuse de mon frère. En suite, c'est moi qui tombe amoureux de la compagne de mon frère! Je ne dois pas tourner rond!

Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai bien l'impression que Bella va me manquer encore un long moment!

- Ne pense pas trop à elle, tu te fais du mal pour rien

- Qu... Quoi? De quoi parles-tu?

- Ne me fais pas plus bête que je ne le suis Em. Tu m'envoies des ondes d'amour en quantité exorbitante! Et crois-moi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te supplierais de continuer. Ça fait un bien fou de sentir plus d'amour que de haine, culpabilité, ou même de remord réunit. C'est parfois très dure de vivre avec autant de personnes quand on est empatte! Mais je ne t'implorerai pas parce que comme je viens de te le dire tu te fais du mal pour rien!

- Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle. Je l'imagine avec lui, je me demande ce qu'elle fait. Est-elle heureuse? Lui arrive-t-il de penser à moi? C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai décidé de quitter Forks. J'espère que d'ici quelques années, je ne penserai plus à elle de la même manière que maintenant!

- Ne compte pas trop là dessus. Malheureusement pour toi, tu as l'éternité qui joue contre toi. Depuis combien de temps toi et Rose... enfin tu sais depuis combien de temps n'êtes vous plus « ensembles ». Je veux dire depuis quand faites-vous semblant?

- Depuis longtemps déjà. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais oublier Edward. Je lui ai fait remarquer et elle ne s'en est pas cachée. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. Mais à l'arrivée de Bella, sa jalousie lui a confirmé qu'elle l'aimait encore plus qu'elle ne m'aimait moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle déteste tant Bella. D'abord une humaine lui vole son amour adoré. Ensuite, son mari tombe sous le charme de cette même humaine. Même si elle ne m'aimait plus vraiment, c'est assez vexant pour elle. Donc voilà pourquoi je vais te demander de faire attention à Bella par rapport à Rose quand tu vas rentrer à Forks. Je sais de quoi elle est capable, et si la vision d'Alice se réalise et que Bella le découvre, elle ne le supportera pas.

- Bien sur, comptes sur moi. Je lui dois bien ça de toute façon. J'espère que cette vision ne se produira pas , pas seulement pour Bella mais aussi pour notre famille. Si Rosalie et Edward ont une liaison et que tout éclate au grand jour, rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant! Il y aura des répercutions certainement plus que dramatique sur notre famille!

- C'est déja ce qui est en train de se produire...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**"Comme il n'est pas aisé de cacher le feu, il n'est pas facile de cacher l'amour."**_

_**[ Madeleine De Scudéry ]**_

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :-)

la suite prochainement

bizz

Carine

8


	5. Chapitre 4: Inquiétude

_**Bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre 4 re visité légèrement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci de continuer à me lire. N'oubliez pas les reviews qui se font de plus en plus rare :( . Pensez que cela boost les auteurs d'avoir vos critiques. Alors à vos clavier et dites ce que vous en pensez :-)**_

_**Je remercie une nouvelle fois ma bèta fidèle au post que j'embrasse fort! **_

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Inquiétude quand tu nous tiens...**

_**"Il y a des chagrins d'amour que le temps n'efface pas et qui laissent aux sourires des cicatrices imparfaites."**_

_**[ Marc Levy ]**_

**POV Emmett**

Voilà près de neuf semaines que j'ai quitté Forks. Jasper lui, est retourné auprès de la famille après trois semaines en ma compagnie. Alice lui manquait terriblement. Ce que je comprends parfaitement, parce que ma famille me manque, les habitudes que nous avions prises me manquent, mais bien plus que tout Bella me manque. La solitude n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de plus agréable en termes de compagnie à longue échéance . Mais je me dois de suivre la route que je me suis tracé, et sur laquelle je navigue... seul.

Jasper me donne des nouvelles de notre famille une fois par semaine environ. J'ai changé de numéro de portable histoire de ne pas être dérangé à tout bout de champ! Je ne connais Esmée que trop bien, elle s'inquiète très certainement pour moi. En effet, si elle avait eu mon numéro, ma mère m'aurait probablement téléphoné tous les jours. Me suppliant de rentrer à la maison. Je ne peux rien lui refuser, je n'aurais donc pu lui tenir tête bien longtemps et serait rentré à la Forks. Mais je ressens vraiment le besoin d'être seul un moment.

Jasper est donc mon seul lien avec les Cullen, mais aussi avec Bella. Il peut me donner de ses nouvelles à chaque fois qu'il m'appelle. Le fait d'être seul me laisse amplement le temps, pour me laisser aller à la réflexion, mais mes seules pensées vont à Bella, je m'imagine ce qu'elle peut faire au moment même où je pense à elle.

J'espère plus que tout qu'Edward a décidé de rester correct envers elle. Imaginer ma douce « amie » triste, ne fait que renforcer mon sentiment de culpabilité pour l'avoir laissée, dans les mains de ce qui me sert de frère. Ce qui n'est pas prudent si je veux garder mon moral à son apogée, sans quoi je ne pourrai continuer mon chemin bien longtemps.

Au moment même où je me laisse tenter à vider mon esprit, pour ainsi laisser place à ma belle, mon téléphone sonne.

DRIIING DRIIING DRIIING

- Allo. Jasper? Comment vas-tu? Je te manquais tant que ça, tu m'as téléphoné hier!

Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas la voix de Jasper que j'entends.

**POV Bella**

Voila près de neuf semaines qu'Emmett est partit. Et beaucoup de choses se sont passées.

Rosalie s'évapore très souvent dans la nature, sans prévenir personne, ce qui ne me déplaît pas, étant donné que les seules fois ou je l'aperçois elle était de plus en plus désagréable avec moi si cela est encore possible! Elle me traite ainsi comme une moins que rien, juste une pauvre humaine sans importance comme à son habitude. Elle me nargue, se vante d'avoir réussi à faire partir Emmett et que par sa fuite il confirme qu'il n'est pas vraiment mon ami. Que tôt ou tard elle finira par avoir Edward, que je le veuille ou non c'est écrit et je ne pourrai rien y changer.

Au début toute cette cruauté me rendait très abattue. Je ne peux pas ne pas y faire attention. Elle me le répète sans cesse. Bien évidemment à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de ses frères et sœur. Quand j'en parle à Edward, il ne me croit pour ainsi dire pas, me dit de laisser dire Rosalie qu'elle brasse l'air rien de plus. Ce qui me désarme tout autant puisqu'auparavant, il n'aurait jamais laissé dire des choses aussi affreuses à mon égard. Ça à le don de me faire du mal tout de même.

Edward a bel et bien changé mais je l'aime tellement, que je ne peux, que fermer les yeux sur son comportement; je me dis qu'une fois qu'il aura digéré cette histoire avec Emmett tout redeviendra comme avant. Je me concentre donc sur le présent et Alice ma chère amie, est toujours là pour me soutenir quoi qu'il se passe.

Jasper est enfin revenu; après trois longues semaines, il s'est décidé à revenir auprès de sa famille. Tous les jours j'espérais qu'il rentre, il manquait terriblement à Alice! Elle faisait bonne figure mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse depuis que son cher et tendre était partit.

Jasper est rentré à Forks avec d'assez bonnes nouvelles en ce qui concerne son frère. Nouvelles que j'ai obtenue d'Alice, puisqu'il est impossible de parler d'Emmett, devant Edward! Gare à celui qui ose prononcer son nom car il se fait incendier sur le champ. Heureusement jusqu'à présent ce n'est qu'au sens figuré du terme.

Depuis quelques temps Alice et Jasper sont plus que présent dans ma vie. Quand je ne suis pas avec mon amoureux je suis avec eux deux. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de l'attitude de Jasper à mon égard; on a jamais été très complice et là, c'est comme si nous avions toujours été amis. On se voit pour ainsi dire tous les jours, les week end, on va se balader tous les trois ce qui me gêne un peu. Premièrement par ce que je peux dire que je tiens la chandelle, même si ils font tout pour ne pas me laisser de côté; ce qui me rend aussi mal à l'aise puisque j'ai vraiment l'impression de les déranger. Je peux jurer qu'ils se forcent à ne pas être trop intimes pour ne pas m'embarrasser. Deuxièmement parce que évidemment je préférerais qu'Edward soit là, je me demande vraiment quelle mouche l'a piqué ces derniers temps! Il est toujours absent, toujours occupé, toujours fourré à l'hôpital avec Carlisle. Du coup on ne se voit vraiment, vraiment pas beaucoup, puisque en plus de tout, il ne passe plus ses nuits auprès de moi depuis longtemps déjà. Il est vraiment très étrange et j'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas trop le questionner, puisqu'il s'énerve à chaque fois que je fais allusion à son comportement curieux.

Je suis dans ma chambre allongée sur mon lit les mains jointes sur le ventre, si quelqu'un était rentré il aurait presque pu croire que je reposais sur mon lit de mort. Vous voyez comme dans les films... J'essaie de me reposer un peu, j'ai vraiment du mal à dormir depuis quelques jours. J'éprouve tous les soirs un certain mal être en me couchant comme si je n'étais pas seule, comme si quelqu'un m'espionnait me surveillait. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était Edward mais il m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas lui. Il m'a dit que ça devait très certainement être le fruit de mon imagination. Je lui fais donc confiance et m'efforce de ne pas paniquer. Après tout il m'avait toujours sauvé de tous les dangers depuis mon arrivée à Forks. D'abord le van qui avait manqué de m'écraser, ensuite les garçons dans les rues de Port Angeles, les vampires nomades et certainement beaucoup d'autre encore, dont j'ignore l'existence, desquels il ne m'a pas parlé pour ne pas m'effrayer je suppose. Mais malgré le fait que j'essaie tant bien que mal de me convaincre qu'il n'y a personne dehors à m'espionner je ne peux pas vraiment dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Je ne suis pas de nature peureuse, mais après l'épisode « James » je me surprends parfois à paniquer à certains sons inhabituels, à presser le pas dans la rue sous prétexte que j'ai l'impression d'être suivie et pour toutes sortes de choses semblables.

D'autant que le commissariat est en sous-effectif, Charlie n'est pour ainsi dire jamais à la maison. Il fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires. Parfois il ne rentre juste que pour souper et puis repart travailler. Peut être est-ce par ce qu'il n'est pas souvent là que j'aime la vie ici avec lui; les seules fois où il est présent il ne veut pas trop en savoir sur ma vie ce qui me convient parfaitement. Devoir tous les soirs détailler ma journée ne me parait pas très réjouissant et je suis persuadée que ça lui convient tout aussi bien. Nous sommes pareils tous les deux, pas très bavard. Tel père tel fille pas vrai?

Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour me lever. La tête me tourne légèrement, je fais donc une pause puis descends dans la cuisine à fin de commencer le repas; de sorte à ce que quand Charlie rentrera du boulot il n'aie qu'à réchauffer son assiette.

J'arrive à peine à la cuisine que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Ma peur prend le dessus comme à chaque fois que je me trouve seule à la maison je ne peux m'empêcher de demander qui se trouve là.

- Qui-est-ce?

- C'est Jasper

- Oh, ok, rentre.

Je lui ouvre la porte et l'invite à rentrer. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce que Jasper vienne me voir seul, je ne peux donc me restreindre à l'interroger sur ce qui pouvait l'amener jusqu'à chez moi.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien de particulier. J'avais juste envie de venir te donner des nouvelles d'Emmett. Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier soir alors je me suis dis que tu serais contente de savoir comment il se porte.

- Bien sûr. Comment va-t-il?

Je trouve très étrange qu'il vienne expressément chez moi pour me donner des nouvelles de son frère, mais reporte à plus tard mon questionnement.

Nous prenons place dans le salon. Ce qui est agréable avec eux c'est qu'au moins on ne perd pas de temps avec les « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu as faim? »

Il s'assied dans un fauteuil, un bras sur chaque accoudoir, quant à moi je me m'installe dans le divan à coté du tas de coussins complètement inutile! Simplement Charlie ne voit pas ça du même œil. Il aime en avoir assez que pour pouvoir les envoyer à la tête de Billy quand ils se chamaillent en regardant les matchs à la télévision.

Je regarde Jasper perplexe. Il à l'air mal à l'aise, chose qui n'est pas courante chez nos amis les vampires! Et là, sur très peu de temps c'est déjà la deuxième fois. Après un long silence je décide de prendre la parole.

- Et bien... Alors comment... Comment va-t-il?

- Pardon?

- Oui, comment va-t-il? Comment va Emmett? Tu es venu pour ça non?

- Ah, heu, oui! Désolé. Et bien il va bien en fait.

- OK...Hum... Jasper?

- Oui?

- Es-tu sûr que tout va bien? Tu es assez comment dire? Étrange.

- Heu...Oui, heu non, hum, je ne sais pas! Je suppose.

- Tu...suppose? ...Jasper! C'est quoi ça?

- Ça quoi?

- Cette situation gênante, cette conversation qui ne mène nul part! Tu es tombé sur la tête? Ou peut être que ton dernier repas était avarié? Je veux dire Jasper as-tu bu le sang d'un animal qui avait la rage?

- Humpf

Nous nous mettons à rire ensemble, ce qui est encore plus étrange! Premièrement Jasper qui vient seul me parler d'Emmett, deuxièmement il est mal à l'aise et troisièmement il se marre! Qu'a-t-on fait du vrai Jasper?

- Sérieusement que se passe-t-il? Je ne comprends toujours pas vraiment le but de ta venue! Ne me dit pas "pour me parler d'Emmett" parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Alice me donne toujours les nouvelles que tu lui remets. Alors pourquoi es-tu là?

- Et bien, en fait il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Mais rien de grave rassure toi c'est juste que j'aimerai vraiment être honnête avec toi et ne plus rien te cacher comme cette histoire de pari dont je m'excuse encore une fois. Ce n'était pas contre toi, je ne te connaissais pas. Même si ce n'est pas une excuse convenable parce que, que je te connaisse ou non je n'avais pas à agir ainsi! Mais bien entendu ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peux revenir sur mes actes!

Soit, ce que je voulais te dire c'est qu'en fait si on insiste ces derniers temps avec Alice pour que tu restes avec nous c'est par ce que avant que je ne quitte Emmett il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi. Il a remarqué qu'Edward n'est plus le même depuis quelques temps il est un peu plus distant. Je sais qu'il ne passe plus ses nuits ici. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi et je sais qu'il se pose quelques questions sur votre avenir. Tu sais lui vampire et toi humaine ça pourrait poser quelques problèmes et je sais que ça le contrarie. Car d'un coté il te voudrait vampire mais de l'autre il ne veut pas mettre fin à tes jours. Enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Malheureusement oui je vois de quoi il veut parler. C'est vrai qu'Edward est un peu plus distant ces derniers temps même si on se voit un peu plus je trouve ces moments ci. Je sais qu'il se pose des questions et je veux lui laisser de l'air pour qu'il puisse trouver les réponses qu'il souhaite. Par contre, je ne pensais pas qu'Emmett s'en était rendu compte avant de partir et je trouve très touchant qu'il veuille que quelqu'un veille sur moi. Bien que je n'aime pas trop qu'on me considère comme la petite humaine fragile; je suppose que cela part d'une bonne intention. Et la franchise de Jasper est étrangement réconfortante, dans le sens ou comme nous n'avons jamais été proche cela peut, peut être éventuellement être le début d'une amitié. Qui sait? Je suis assez proche d'Alice et je commence aussi depuis quelques jours à être plus à l'aise en présence de Jasper. Et pour cause je passe tout mon temps libre avec eux, difficile dans ce cas de ne pas se lié d'amitié avec lui.

- Alors est ce tout ce que tu voulais me dire ou il y avait-il autre chose?

Ce n est pas que je n'aime pas être avec lui c'est juste qu'il allait falloir que je prépare le repas pour Charlie.

- Et bien oui. Et je pense que ça n'est déjà pas mal pour une première conversation en « tête à tête ». Peut être la première d'une longue série qui sait?

Il m'adresse alors un clin d'œil timide qui se voulait amical. Enfin d'après moi.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas? Tant que ça ne pose aucun problème à Alice bien sur.

Je sais pertinemment que ça ne posera aucun problème à mon amie, mais par acquis de conscience je préfère m'en assurer avant.

- C'est évident. Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun soucis pour elle, bien au contraire je suis certain qu'elle se réjouira si nous arrivons à encore mieux nous entendre tous les deux.

Je veux profiter de ce moment d'honnêteté pour lui poser une question qui m'inquiète quelque peu.

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Si tu le permets?

C'est évidemment une formule de politesse je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me dise non, auquel cas je me vais me retrouver bien stupide.

- Je t'écoute.

Il m'adresse alors un sourire rassurant comme si il avait lu mes pensées. Peut être ressent-il simplement mon mal aise.

- Je sais pertinemment que quelque chose se passe avec Edward. Une chose plus grave que ce qu'il n'y parait. Son changement de comportement aussi radical le prouve bien. De plus il ne me dit rien, quand nous sommes ensemble il parle à peine. Penses-tu que je doive m'inquiéter? Aussi Emmett m'a demandé de faire attention à Rosalie, qu'elle ferait tout pour avoir Edward. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse contre elle?

Mon ton était devenu désespéré sur la fin de ma phrase. C'est vrai après tout que puis-je faire contre Rosalie à la force vampirique et à la beauté incommensurable. Il faut me faire une raison je n'y peux décidément pas grand chose. Et malgré tout mon amour démesuré pour Edward et toute ma bonne volonté le jour ou éventuellement, il décidera de me quitter pour Rosalie je ne pourrais me battre contre elle, mais je ne pourrais non plus me résoudre à laissé m'échapper l'homme de ma vie. Voila pourquoi il est indispensable que je devienne l'une d'entre eux.

- Bella ne t'inquiète dont pas tant je t'en prie.

- Pourrais-tu juste répondre à ma question Jasper le comportement d'Edward demande-t-il plus d'intérêt que celui qu'on lui apporte en ce moment?

Je ne veux pas être désagréable avec lui mais étant son frère et empatte par la même occasion il sait plus facilement le cerner que moi même.

- Et bien voila une question intéressante. En ce qui concerne Edward comme je te l'ai dis il s'inquiète énormément sur votre avenir il sait à quel point tu veux devenir l'une d'entre nous, il sait aussi que c'est très risqué pour toi d'être si proche de nous en étant humaine, car comme tu le sais nous ne somme pas les seuls vampires et entre autre nous sommes les moins dangereux.

Je le sens très frustré en ce moment et il cherche, je pense des solutions qui pourraient arranger tout le monde puisque lui ne veut pas t'enlever la vie, et ne comprends pas que tu puisses vouloir à tout prix devenir comme lui. Pour ce qui est de Rosalie je ne pense pas que tu dois vraiment t'alarmer elle est peut être amoureuse d'Edward mais c'est surtout son égo illimité, qui l'a fait agir ainsi elle ne te fera pas de mal elle sait qu'Edward ne lui pardonnerait pas et elle jetterait alors à l'eau toutes ses chances de pouvoir être avec lui. Bella ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle ne te fera pas de mal, avec Alice nous y veillerons fais nous confiance.

Même si ce qu'il vient de me dire se veut rassurant. Étrangement je ne peux m'empêcher de me préoccuper. Mon amour est là physiquement, mais sans être réellement présent. Tant pis si je suis la seule à m'inquiéter mais je vais découvrir ce qu'il se passe quoi qu'il arrive.

**POV Alice**

Voila déjà près d'une heure que Jasper est partit voir Bella; j'espère que tout se passe bien. Les visions que j'ai ces derniers temps ne sont pas très réjouissante notamment celle de Bella; tellement tracassée par cette situation finit par aller trouver Rosalie pour lui parler. Cette vision est encore assez floue mais elle se termine mal : _Bella à terre recouverte de sang_!

Ma Bella je t'en prie ne va pas te mettre dans une situation épouvantable. Et Edward qui vit sur une autre planète en ce moment n'arrange rien. Jasper, je t'en prie reviens vite.

Je tourne en rond dans la villa seule attendant mon amour. Carlisle et Esmée sont partit chasser. Edward quant à lui est partit de son coté et Rosalie avait encore disparu dans la nature.

Quand j'entends au loin les bruits de sa Ducati monster 696; c'est qu'il est tellement sexy sur sa moto noire. J'ouvre la porte à la volée pour qu'il rentre au plus vite.

- Jasper. Enfin tu es là. Alors comment cela s'est-il passé?

- Pas comme nous l'aurions souhaité en tous cas. Elle est vraiment très inquiète en ce qui concerne Edward et à peur que Rosalie lui fasse du mal. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la calmer; Alice j'ai essayé de la rassurer, je lui ai dis que nous veillerons sur elle mais elle n'a pas l'air beaucoup moins anxieuse pour la cause. Et comme tu m'as interdit d'utiliser mon pouvoir sur elle... Tu as eu de nouvelles visions depuis mon départ?

- Non pas de bien concrète. Toujours les mêmes qui reviennent "_Rosalie l'air méchant, debout, Bella à terre couverte de sang. Rosalie et Edward emboîtés comme deux légo"_. Mais tout se mélange je n'arrive même pas à savoir dans quel ordre se passe ces choses. Mon dieu Jasper qu'allons nous faire?

- Je n'en sais trop rien pour l'instant. Le principal est de garder un œil sur Bella pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave. Je pense que c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire.

Bien sûr qu'il a raison. Mais je ne peux ne pas m'en faire pour mon amie. Que va-t-il lui arriver?

Quand des rires se font entendre. Carlisle et Esmée sont rentrés de leur chasse. Je regarde Jasper qui est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il comprend bien sû là où je veux en venir. Il faut que nous en discutions avec nos parents. Que nous discutions de la façon de réagir au cas où les évènement viennent à déraper.

Ils passent à peine la porte qu'ils comprennent immédiatement qu'il se passe quelque chose. Inquiète Esmée prend la parole la première.

- Que se passe-t-il? Vous avez l'air tellement inquiets. Mes enfants parlez voyons.

Nous ne prenons pas le temps de nous installer dans le salon. Nous somme dans le hall d'entrée.

- Ces derniers jours j'ai eu des visions. Nous ne voulions pas trop en parler pour ne pas vous alarmer mais il semblerait que ça puisse nous échapper.

- De quoi parlez-vous donc?

C'est au tour de Carlisle de se préoccuper. Jasper prend la parole.

- Il se peut que Bella soit en danger. Alice l'a vue dans une de ses visions, à terre ensanglantée. De plus elle a vu Edward et Rosalie ensemble. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ils affichent une mine désappointée. Surtout Esmée qui ne peut apparemment pas y croire.

- Emmett? demanda Carlisle d'une voix posée.

- Il est au courant. Rosalie lui a dit, pensant même qu'il irait directement le dire à Bella pour la prévenir, ce qu'il n'a bien sur pas fait pour ne pas la blesser. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pourquoi il est partit. Jasper ayant été à ses coté plusieurs jours vous le dira mieux que moi.

Jasper hésite quelques secondes. Après tout Emmett s'est confié à lui, pas à toute la famille. C'est délicat d'en parler ouvertement ainsi. Mais si la situation doit dégénérer c'est dans notre intérêt que tout le monde soit au courant, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Après un instant Jasper se met à parler.

- Il est amoureux de Bella. Tout simplement. Voila pourquoi la dispute entre lui et Edward a été si violente. Il n'a pas essayé de lui cacher et ça l'a rendu fou.

- Hum, Hum

Je me retourne pour faire face à celui qui nous interrompait. Au pied des escaliers se trouve Edward.

- Edward! Depuis quand es-tu là?

- Depuis assez longtemps pour vous avoir entendu. Vous étiez tellement prit dans votre conversation que vous ne m'avez même pas entendu rentrer.

Il n'a pas l'air contrarié par ce que nous venons de dire. Comme si cela lui passait par dessus la tête.

- Edward est-ce-que ça va?

C'est qu'il commence à m'inquiéter. Qu'a-t-on fait de mon frère? Qui est cet inconnu?

- Il faut que je vous parle. Prenons place au salon s'il vous plaît.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le salon ou nous prenons place. Tous assis sauf Edward qui tient à rester debout. Esmée s'inquiète de plus en plus.

- Edward que se passe-t-il enfin?

- Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je suis bien entendu au courant de cette vision qu'a eu Alice. Celle à propos de Rosalie et moi. Elle me l'a bien montré dans ces pensées. Je ne comprends pas votre peur par rapport à cela. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les visions d'Alice sont variables. De plus je ne suis pas plus attiré par Rosalie aujourd'hui qu'il y a des années de cela. Vous voilà donc, théoriquement rassuré à ce propos.

- Edward, mon frère. Pourrais-tu alors nous expliquer ton comportement. Rosalie nous pose assez de problème comme cela pour que toi au moins tu puisses être toi même! Bella s'inquiète elle aussi; a-t-elle de bonnes raisons de s'en faire?

Jasper avait demandé tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Bien qu'Edward lisait très certainement en nous il avait été assez polis que pour attendre que quelqu'un lui pose ouvertement la question.

- Et bien je n'en sais plus rien. Je me rends bien compte que j'ai énormément changé. En fait c'est de cela que je voulais vous parlez.

Nous sommes tous attentif à ce que notre frère s'apprête nous dire.

- Alors pour commencer par le début. Je dirais que cela remonte avant le bal de promo. Où j'étais persuadé d'aimer Bella plus que tout au monde. Mais après cette soirée je me suis rendu compte que je me voilais la face. En fait je me persuadais de l'aimer pour rendre les choses plus agréables jusqu'au terme de notre pari avec Jasper. C'est une fille bien et je ne veux pas la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire je me suis donc dis que si j'étais distant avec elle, elle ne voudrait plus de moi. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir elle est devenue, malgré moi une personne que j'apprécie mais pas assez pour finir mes jours avec elle. Voila pourquoi notamment je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne l'une d'entre nous. Je me dis qu'elle finira par se lasser de nous et me quittera en attendant je resterais avec elle.

- Oh mon dieu Edward! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais? Et pourquoi avoir agis ainsi envers Emmett alors que lui il l'aime vraiment?

Je sens la colère monter en moi, en puissance aggravante. Qu'a-t-on fait de mon frère? Quand je sens la main de mon amour se poser sur la mienne. Il m'envoie de toutes ses forces quelques ondes apaisantes. Je l'en remercie par un signe de tête.

- Alice je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Mais je vous demande de me faire confiance!

- Tu es l'être le plus égoïste qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer Edward Cullen! Et je rajoute: Rosalie Hale! Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis égoïste, je reste avec elle pour ne pas la rendre malheureuse. Quand elle se sera lassée de moi je lui rendrais sa liberté et nous en resterons là c'est comme ça que fonctionne les humains non? Ils s'entichent les uns des autres et puis un jour tout disparaît. Si Emmett et elle s'amourache l'un de l'autre on en sera au même point. Elle voudra devenir l'une d'entre nous. Voulez-vous vraiment avoir les Quilleutes contre vous! Vous savez ce qu'il en est à ce propos. Et puis il ne serait pas logique que mon « frère » se soit épris de mon ex-petite amie. D'ailleurs on ne peut même pas appeler ça un frère puisqu'il ne savait rien de mes sentiments pour Bella, il pensait que je l'aimais plus que tout; ça ne l'a pas empêché pour autant d'essayer de l'embrasser. Il n'est donc pas plus mal qu'il reste là ou il est!

- Edward, Bella est très malheureuse elle s'inquiète de ton comportement. C'est horrible de la laisser ainsi. De plus j'ai eu une vision d'elle recouverte de sang aux pieds de Rosalie.

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre tes visions autant au sérieux! De toute façon c'est mon choix et vous me devez de le respecter. Et puis peut être que je finirais réellement par tomber amoureux d'elle. Qui peut le dire. J'ai décidé d'être franc avec vous je vous demande donc de suivre ce que je vous dicte de faire en ne disant rien. Je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera pour tout le monde. La discussion est maintenant close.

- Comment peux-tu agir ainsi? Tu es juste purement et simplement possessif. C'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache pour Emmett. Il a été bien trop gentil de te laisser la place. Quand je pense qu'il est partit pour SON bonheur!

- Je vous ai demandé de garder ça pour vous. Personne d'autre que vous ne doit savoir. Est-ce bien clair? C'est pour le bien de Bella que vous le croyez ou non! Maintenant qu'elle connaît notre existence nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre, de risquer quoi que ce soit. Je ne le répéterais pas. Maintenant jurez moi de ne rien dire.

Nous nous regardons tous complètement consternés par ce que nous venons d'entendre. Malheureusement nous n'avons guerre le choix que de soutenir notre frère nous lui faisons donc tous la promesse de garder cela pour nous à contre cœur bien évidemment. Mais cela parait invraisemblablement être la meilleure chose pour Bella, tant qu'elle était autant attachée à lui. Ce qui me fend l'âme c'est de devoir mentir à mon amie. Nous allons donc devoir la rassurer sur une chose que nous savons fausse. C'est pourquoi j'espère qu'Edward finira par tomber amoureux d'elle après tout il avait bien appris à être son ami alors que son sang l'appelait avec intensité. Je prie pour que tout finisse par s'arranger. Après tout il veut le bien de Bella donc j'espère honnêtement qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Je vous ai manqué?

Je sursaute au son de sa voix froide.

- Rosalie! Enfin tu es revenue je m'angoissais tellement pour toi! Où étais-tu donc passée? S'empressa de demander Esmée.

- Partout et nul part à la fois. Me feriez-vous le plaisir de me suivre? Carlisle et Esmé je vous retrouve plus tard.

Elle venait clairement de faire comprendre que nos parents allaient la déranger? Edward me regarde un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Une fois dehors il prend le temps de me dire qu'elle lui cache ses pensées. Elle se met à courir et nous fait signe de la suivre. Ce que nous faisons tous. Arrivée au centre de la forêt elle regarde Jasper, un sourire lui barre le visage. Elle sort de sa poche un téléphone portable. Jasper à coté de moi à un sursaut et prend la parole.

- Que fais-tu avec mon portable Rosalie?

- Je vais donner quelques nouvelles à ce cher Emmett.

Elle farfouille dans ce même téléphone cherchant le numéro de notre frère je suppose.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Il te manque maintenant? Lui demandais-je.

Mais elle ne répond pas. A la place elle porte le téléphone à son oreille. Je peux entendre la sonnerie d'attente, pour finir par reconnaître la voix d'Emmett.

**- Allo. Jasper? Comment vas-tu? Je te manquais tant que ça? Tu m'as téléphoné hier!-**

- Salut Emmett. Ce n'est pas Jasper comme tu peux le constater. Je voulais juste qu'au même titre que les autres tu puisses être au courant de ce qui risquait d'arriver à notre cher Bella. Au cours de mes nombreuses ballades, j'ai fais la rencontre d'une personne que j'avoue, je connaissais bien mal. Mais nous nous sommes découvert des points communs; notamment une petite rancœur contre notre très précieuse Bella. Moi parce qu'elle a semé la zizanie dans notre famille et ma nouvelle amie si on peut dire ça comme ça; parce qu'à cause d'elle Edward à tuer son amour. Tu me suis là?

**- Victoria! -**

- Victoria?

Nous venions de prononcer ce nom en coeur dans un souffle d'horreur. Elle n'a pas pu faire ça! Ce n'est pas possible...

- Et oui Victoria n'est pas bien loin. Elle n'attend que mon signal. Elle saura alors que Bella est seule et sans protection...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**"L'amour, panique de la raison, Se communique par le frisson."**_

_**[ Victor Hugo ]**_

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre comme le précédent est assez court. Le prochain sera bien plus long. J'ai hâte de vous le faire lire mais d'abord je voudrais savoir si vous le voulez vraiment? Tant que je n'aurais pas un minimum de réponses à cette question je le garde pour moi... :-) allais allais un petit mot de votre part me fera le plus grand plaisir :) en review, en mp, sur mon facebook, et vous pourrez aussi trouver ma fiction sur love-lemon-in-fic.

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez trouver plus de détails sur ma page facebook au nom de **Carine fanfiction**

Bisous à tous. Carine

13


	6. Chapitre 5: Le masque tombe

Loulou77: Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant :)

Olivia K.A: C'est vrai que Rosalie à bien la tête pour ce rôle là. Pour Edward j'espère que malgré tout la suite te plairas :)

Lolodi: Si, si je continue :) Merci pour ton messages

Lily: Oui je compte bien continuer mais à mon rythme et non je n'envoie ni résumé ni brouillon de la suite. Ce ne serait plus aussi plaisant de lire la suite. ;)

Crys063: Je suis moi aussi plutôt fan des Jella. Mais quand j'ai écris ma fic il y avait tellement peu de Emmett/Bella que j'ai voulu tenter. Je suis donc très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise palgré tout :D

2L d'R: Contente que tu aie envie de lire la fin mais il y aura encore quelques chapitres avant le final :D

x-l-twilight-x: Le but étant tout de même de faire aimer Emmett je suis contente du résultat :D

Chlo et joannie28: Voici alors la suite :D j espère qu'elle te plairas :)

Lunita01: Avec du retard... mais je me suis quand même mise au boulot. J'espère que cette suite t'apporteras satisfaction.

Pitoudu78: Je suis contente de lire que même si ce n'est pas ce que tu lis habituellement ça te plais tout de même :D espérons que la suite fasse de même :)

Nanine si tu as aimé le prologue j'espère que tu aimeras le reste :-)

Celia brandon massen: j'espère que mes futurs chapitres seront à la hauteur de tes attente :-)

Merci à tous les autres pour vos encouragements, votre soutiens et surtout vos messages qui motive toujours à écrire encore et encore :)

Et un merci tout particulier à ma béta qui ne compte pas son temps pour m'aider dans cette aventure.

J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai séparé les lemon de / C'est mon premier alors soyez indulgent svp :D N'oubliez pas une petite trace de votre passage. Bisous à tous, amicalement Carine.

* * *

**"L'amour supporte mieux l'absence ou la mort que le doute ou la trahison."**

**André Maurois**

**Cette citation clin d'oeil à ma béta :-)**

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Alice**

Je suis comme anesthésiée… Est-ce-que je rêve ? Évidemment que non ! Mon statut de vampire m'empêche de dormir alors rêver... Mais je reste confuse quant à la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Rosalie a toujours convoité Edward. Et le voir jour après jour avoir une relation avec une humaine la rend de plus en plus luciférienne, une personne sans cœur. Si je puis dire... puisque le sien ne bat plus depuis des années déjà.

Mais la question la plus importante n'est pas de savoir si je rêve éveillée mais plutôt de savoir à quand remontent les fondations de ses plans? A-t-elle réellement l'intention de faire tuer Bella? Avec toutes ces questions en tête ma bouche se met à parler sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Comme une automate je demande:

- Depuis quand manigances-tu tout cela Rosalie ?

Elle tourne la tête en ma direction et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Un rictus fier et vainqueur sur les lèvres.

- Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là hein ?

Bien sûr elle connaît la réponse ! La question est purement rhétorique. L'intonation de sa voix est d'un mépris intense. Elle a réussi son petit tour de passe-passe à merveille et ne s'est probablement décidée qu'au dernier moment pour que je ne puisse pas avoir de vision bien distincte. Elle sait comment fonctionne mon pouvoir; il est donc simple pour elle d'en jouer à sa convenance. Comme en réponse à mes pensées elle confère:

- Bien sûr que non ! Je me suis bien gardée de prendre telle ou telle décision importante pour ne pas éveiller tes soupçons. Tes visions sont tellement subjectives ma pauvre Alice…

Je ne l'écoute qu'à demi-mot quand je me répète ses paroles de tout à l'heure « Et oui Victoria n'est pas bien loin. Elle n'attend que mon signal. Elle saura alors que Bella est seule et sans protection...»

BELLA ! Mon dieu j'étais tellement sonnée par le comportement machiavélique de ma sœur que j'en oublie la principale intéressée ! Je me retourne alors vers mon amour qui doit certainement percevoir mon anxiété, parce que son beau visage d'ange blond est à présent déformé par mon inquiétude qu'il doit ressentir de tout son être.

- Jasper il faut tout de suite aller voir Bella et la mettre en sécurité.

Je prie intérieurement pour que nous n'arrivions pas trop tard. Après tout Rose a parlé de devoir donner "le signal" pour avertir Victoria. Il nous reste peut-être alors du temps avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Avant de me lancer dans une course effrénée je prends tout de même le temps d'avertir Rosalie.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je te ferai payer au centuple la perte de Bella si tu arrives à tes fins !

- Seraient-ce des menaces ?

Malgré toute cette haine qui se lisait sur son visage elle reste la plus belle vampire que je n'ai jamais connu. Ses parfaites boucles blondes sont aujourd'hui tirées en arrière pour former une tresse qui retombe sur son épaule. Seules quelques mèches tombent négligemment par ci, par là. Elle porte un tailleur gris la veste est cintrée et épouse ses courbes à la perfection, légèrement entrouverte elle laisse apparaître les contours de sa poitrine si parfaite. Tout cela perché sur une paire de stilettos noir moyennant des talons aiguilles qui donnent à ses jambes une longueur infinie.

- Un conseil Rosalie ! Juste un conseil.

Sur ces mots, j'attrape la main de Jasper et commence alors à courir, lui à ma suite.

Je parcours les kilomètres qui nous sépare de la maison de Bella. Le trajet m'a parut durer une éternité. Nous arrivons sur place, la voiture de Charlie n'est pas là, il doit probablement toujours être au poste de police et j'en remercie le ciel. Nous allons déjà devoir faire face au danger qui menace Bella, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en rajouter. Surtout quand je me rappelle la tragédie que nous avons évité de peu avec James où Bella avait à tout prix voulu protéger son père au péril de sa propre vie. Nous devons agir vite et avec Charlie dans les parages je sais qu'il était impensable d'agir rapidement. Je ne nous vois pas débarquer comme des fous réclamant Bella dans l'urgence parce qu'une rousse sanguinaire est à sa recherche. Puisqu'elle rêve plus que tout au monde de boire son sang pour se nourrir et ainsi la tuer. Et par la même occasion venger son amour perdu; tuer par Edward il y a peu à Phœnix parce que son amant lui-même cherchait à tuer sa fille. Je vois d'ici la tête du shérif. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il serait resté conscient jusqu'à la fin de mon discours.

Je fais signe de la tête à Jasper lui signifiant que nous avons le champ libre. Mais puisque Bella n'est pas au courant de tout ce qui vient de se passer il n'est donc pas nécessaire de l'affoler. Pour nous autre vampire qui vivons depuis de nombreuses décennies nous pouvons faire face à ce genre de situation parce que nous y sommes habitués. Mais ma meilleure amie ne le supporterait pas. Nous devons régler un problème à la fois. D'abord la mettre en sécurité et essayer au possible de tuer Victoria. Ce qui ne va pas être une mince à faire. Il nous faut la sortir de chez elle sans qu'elle ne se pose trop de questions. Ensuite nous pourrons l'emmener prêt d'Edward parce qu'il à beau dire qu'il faut laisser faire le temps et qu'elle finira par se lasser, je ne trouve pas que ça soit juste envers Bella. Plus tôt elle sera confrontée à cette vérité plus tôt elle pourra apprendre à vivre sans lui et ainsi aimer à nouveau. Edward a l'éternité devant lui, pas Bella! Chaque minute de son existence perdue à aimer le mauvais garçon est à mon humble avis tragique.

Je l'aime énormément elle est devenue comme une sœur. Avec Emmett et Bella nous sommes très vite devenu proche. On s'entend si bien tous les trois. Dès que l'on se voit nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de former une bulle autour de nous. Nous pouvons rester des heures ensemble à simplement parler. Elle trouve toujours du temps pour nous autant que pour son ami ... le chien. Je ne sais pourquoi elle est tant liée à lui. Rien que d'imaginer ces deux là ensemble amène mon cœur mort au bord de ma bouche. Beurk ! Mais je me dois de le tolérer. Je sais qu'il aime Bella d'une amitié sincère. J'ai eu une vision. Et je sais que si elle s'était réalisée il aurait été le meilleur ami qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir .

**Flash Back**

Je suis dans ma chambre je me prépare à l'arrivée de Bella. Nous sommes le 13 septembre et c'est son anniversaire. J'hésite entre deux paires de chaussures alors que Jasper finit de se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Une visions commence alors.

_Toute la famille _est_ réunie dans le salon près de Bella. Nous lui avons préparé plusieurs gâteaux qu'elle seule _pourra _mang_er_. Nous savons que tant de nourriture _est_ inutile mais nous voyons toujours les choses en grand... Bon j'avoue JE vois toujours les choses en grand. Toujours est_-_il que tant il y a grand nombre d'aliments, il y a autant de cadeaux. Et comme toute Bella Swan qui se respecte elle _a_ comme qui dirait de la malchance. _E_t sa maladresse _a _ raison de mon Jasper. En ouvrant un cadeau Bella se coup_e_ avec le papier, ce qui ne tard_e_ pas à avoir comme conséquence une série de scène plus désastreuse les unes que les autres . Jasper encore fragile sur son régime alimentaire _a_ un instant envie de s'abreuver du sang de Bella. En conclusion plus de peur que de mal parce que Jasper a bien entendu réussit à se contrôler et _es_t sortit de lui même pour ne pas tenter le diable le temps que Carlisle soigne la blessure de Bella. Seulement Edward n'a pas échapp_é _aux pensées de mon _mari_ et décid_e _alors de rompre avec elle _sous prétexte_ qu'il ne v_eut_ pas mettre en péril tout ce que nous avons construit jusque là. _

_Ceci _est_ bien sure une version officielle car connaissant Edward c'_est_ pour une tout autre raison. Il se moqu_e_ pas mal de tout cela. La preuve étant qu'il nous a déjà abandonné une fois pour se remettre au régime basique des vampires:__.__ Les humains. _

Bella est _alors dévastée, et le mot est faible. Je la vo_is_ le teint blafard, mal nourrie, des poches sous ses yeux gonflés par les larmes incessantes. Après un temps indéfini elle a alors trouvé le réconfort auprès de Jacob. _Qui a_ su lui rendre goût à la vie. _

Heureusement que j'ai eu cette vision. J'ai alors ordonné à chacun de retirer tous les emballages des présents. Prétextant une vision ou Bella s'emportait sur le fait que nous étions toujours obligés d'en faire trop. Et que de plus elle n'aime pas les cadeaux. J'avais donc dis que sans emballage ce n'était plus vraiment des cadeaux et qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'apprécier. Chacun s'est alors appliqué. Ils savent de toute façon qu'il est inutile de discuter. Et nous avons pu ainsi éviter le pire.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Finalement je n'ai pas vraiment évité le pire j'ai juste repoussé l'échéance. Je suis donc légèrement écœurée par lui, mais leur amitié est authentique. Il sera là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. Et je lui suis redevable pour ça, nous avons au moins un point en commun, nous aimons Bella. Et elle nous aime en retour.

Elle a cette même amitié sincère envers Emmett qui pour lui s'est transformé en sentiments amoureux. Lui aussi mérite le bonheur. Il a tellement souffert avec Rosalie. J'ai souvent des visions les concernant; je n'en ai jamais rien dit à personne cela ne ferait que se sentir plus mal le frère que j'aime tant. Je veux son bonheur. Je veux leurs bonheurs. Et je ferais tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire pour y arriver.

Soudain, je me sens comme frappée de plein fouet par les sentiments de Jasper ! Il est inquiet, très inquiet! Mais pourquoi donc ? Quand je me retourne vers lui pour lui demander la raison de cette vague d'angoisse, une odeur étrangère parvient finement à mes narines. Un parfum qui évidemment n'est pas celui de Bella. Il ne m'est pas si inconnu.

C'est celui de Victoria.

**POV Edward**

On en est donc arrivé là. Rosalie me désire à tel point qu'elle a prit la décision d'éliminer Bella pour de bon. C'est assez radical tout de même.

Qu'une femme aussi belle que Rosalie prenne de telles décisions pour m'avoir enfin pour elle seule ne me laisse pas de marbre je dois l'avouer. Personne ne s'est jamais autant battu pour moi et cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon ego. Si on enlève à Rosalie sa méchanceté elle est une femme exceptionnelle, brisée par cette nouvelle vie qu'il lui est offerte depuis sa transformation. Parce que comme tout le monde le sait elle en veut désespérément à Carlisle de ne pas l'avoir laissée mourir cette nuit là… Même si évidemment au fond d'elle, elle lui en est reconnaissante, elle aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller avec une éternité à passer à ressasser ce qu'elle aurait pu ou non avoir en tant qu'humaine. Je pense d'ailleurs que ça doit être une des raisons principales pour laquelle elle n'aime pas Bella. Cette humaine qui ferait n'importe quoi pour devenir l'une d'entre nous.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître cela ne me fait absolument rien de savoir que Rosalie en veut à la vie de Bella. Je me sens étrange et réalise à quel point je me suis voilé la face quant à notre relation « amoureuse ». La seule chose appréciable chez elle c'est son sang. Je n'ai pu y goûter qu'une seule fois et je donnerais tout pour recommencer. Plus tôt dans la journée j'avais purement et simplement mentis à ma famille quand je leurs disais que j'appréciais beaucoup Bella. Tout cela est bel et bien fait pour leur faire avaler la pilule. Je ne veux pas malgré tout me disputer avec eux, même si je sens mon besoin d'indépendance augmenter. Je désire tout de même garder une certaine entente entre nous laissant place à un retour possible en arrière, comme une porte de secours au cas où le nouveau moi deviendrait un fiasco. Bien que je soupçonne Alice d'avoir comprit ce qu'il en est. Je devais cependant évincer Emmett de nos vie sous peine que son rapprochement d'avec Bella compromette mes plans.

Chaque jour qu'il m'est donné de « vivre » je me demande ce qui peut bien clocher chez moi. Je suis un vampire qui à donc pour lui l'éternité à ses pieds une famille avec qui profiter de cette vie infinie et pourtant je ne me suis jamais vraiment perçu à ma place, jamais je ne me suis sentis "entier". Si! Une fois, cette fois où j ai quitté les Cullen pour aller "vivre" ma vie. Et je commence à penser que Rosalie et moi ne sommes peut être pas si différent. Plusieurs fois j'ai bien failli lui céder. J'en avais envie… Très envie.

La fois où j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés à lui résister aura été quand j'ai abandonner ma famille il y a de cela quelques années maintenant. Je me suis rebellé, j'ai quitté le cocon familial parce qu'à mon sens un vampire ne peut se contenter de sang animal et bien entendu je trouvais absurde que nous, êtres supérieurs, nous mêlions aux humains autrement que pour nous nourrir. Je suis donc parti, laissant le petit Edward bien gentil au placard pour faire place à la « personne » que je suis réellement. Après plusieurs mois seul à vagabonder et à me nourrir de ces délicieux mets humains créé pour assouvir ma faim, je me suis retrouvé face à Rosalie.

**Flash Back**

_Il _est _tard. Je traîn_e_ dans les rues de Paris à la recherche d_'une_ proie au sang chaud qui pourr_a _étancher ma soif. J'arriv_e _alors dans une ruelle sombre où traînent des prostituées de luxes qui atte_ndent patiemment que quelqu'un passe pour commencer leurs mises en scène_. Je les qualifi_e_ ainsi parce _que celles que je sélectionne_ n_e sont_ pas comme les autres imbibées d'alcool et de drogue _ce qui donne_ à leur sang un goût amer et sans grand intérêt. Je défil_e_ alors d'un pas assuré entre chacune, sentant au passage leurs parfums délicieux, dans le but de faire mon choix. Je préfère les prostituées, ainsi je p_eux_ joindre l'utile à l'agréable. _Je pourrais_ très bien trouver d'autres filles mais les tapineuses, elles, ne refusent pas de vous suivre et de coucher le premier soir. De plus elles n_'ont pour ainsi dire plus de famille et donc moins de personnes se tracassent de voir disparaître une prostituée plutôt qu'une bourgeoise BCBG. Et quand bien même leurs disparitions deviennent inquiétantes pour la société, ils mettent tous cela sur le compte d'un seul homme, ou un fanatique qui reproduit les mêmes crimes que ce dénommé, Jack L'éventreur. Ce dernier avait agit à Londres fin du 19 ème siècle. Dont l'identité n'avait jamais vraiment été établie. Jack l'éventreur assassina au moins cinq prostituées du quartier pauvre de Whitechapel, à Londres en 1888. Et bien que nous soyons à Paris, les rumeurs courts relativement vite de villes en villes. Il n'était pas impossible d'après la presse que nous soyons frappés par le même tueur en série. Ce qui me facilitait la tâche et couvrait alors tous mes délits.

_J_e_ choisis alors deux prostituées. Je me sens d'une humeur gourmande ce soir. Elles _ne sont_ pas vulgaires_._ Mais _ne sont_ pas pour autant très vêtues. Je leurs demande leurs noms. Agathe est la plus grande,_ l'autre s'appelleLouise. _Je leur propo_sedonc_ d'aller dans ma chambre d'hôtel afin de passer aux choses sérieuses. J'_ai _choisi cet hôtel renommé : Le Ritz, place Vendôme. Je ne lésin_e_ pas sur les moyens, j'a_i_ de l'argent en suffisance à dépenser. Les femmes que j_'_y emmène _sont _toujours impressionnées, ce qui me donn_e_ plus de facilité à faire d'elles ce que j_'en veux_. Elles pensent alors être tombées sur le prince charmant ri_che à souhait, qui va leur offrir une vie meilleure et les sortir du trottoir. Cette histoire doit être rêvée par beaucoup, puisque quelques années plus tard un film verra le jour contant ainsi un scénario du genre.

Je sors de la ruelle, une femme sous chaque bras. Je hèle un taxi qui s'arrête rapidement. Avec galanterie j'ouvre la portière arrière et les laisse rentrer dans la voiture avant de moi même y prendre place. Je donne l'adresse au chauffeur qui me regarde médusé. Malgré ma classe naturelle, je n'ai pas vraiment l'allure de quelqu'un qui peut se permettre une chambre au Ritz, pas avec deux prostituées en ma compagnie en tout cas. Nous roulons quelques minutes avant d'atteindre notre destination.

Le taxi nous dépose_ devant la façade de l'établissement_._ Je dirige alors mes cavalières vers ma _suite_. Cette pièce qu'elles v_ont voir_ chacune comme la dernière. _

_J_'ai choisis la suite Windsor. J'aurais pu prendre la suite impériale mais je n'ai pas d'intérêt à me faire remarquer plus que de raison. La_ suite que j_'ai choisie revient tout de même à 51820 francs français la nuit. Une broutille pour ma part. Mais pour les humains, seuls les grandes stars se permettent de telles dépenses.

Cette suite est riche de Mobilier Louis XVI avec moulures ourlées de feuilles d'or qui se marient à la perfection au "bleu Wallis", nuance chère à la Duchesse. Les vastes fenêtres avec vue sur la place Vendôme, distillent dans ces appartements où le Duc de Windsor aurait écrit une partie de ses mémoires, une quiétude propice au délassement. Une suite romantique empreinte d'émotions, témoin d'une passion secrète qui bouleversa l'Angleterre. Cette Suite Prestige dispose d'une chambre communiquante, d'un salon et de deux salles de bain.*

Je laisse passer en premier mes deux compagnes avant de rentrer à mon tour. Je lance ma veste sur un des fauteuils disposé au centre de la pièce et leur propose de se mettre à l'aise également.

- Et bien Mesdames mettez-vous à votre aise.

- Peut être pourriez-vous nous aidez!

Agathe venait de me répondre dans un sourire coquin. Avec une démarche très lente et aguicheuse. Je pense que c'est elle la plus extravertie des deux. Louise postée derrière elle limite dans son attitude et me sourit à son tour. Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de prendre les choses en main.

_/_

J_e commen_ce_ alors les festivités, arrachant à chacune leurs vêtements avec violence sous leurs regards ébahit. J_'ai faim et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire traîner les choses._ Les voilà donc parfaitement nue devant moi en à peine quelques secondes. Je les jett_e_ sur le lit, une à une, et m'allonge sur le dos au milieu d'elles. Elles ne perdent _pas de temps et j'aime ça. _Elles commen_c_ent à mettre en pratique leurs savoir-faire et je vois l'envie grandir dans leurs yeux. Pendant que_ Louise,_ la plus petite des deux s'occup_e_ de moi avec ardeur je goût_e_ avec joie au délice féminin d_'Agathe_ assise sur ma bouche. _Elle fait_ des mouvements de va et vient pour intensifier ce rapport, je sens son plaisir augmenter au contact de ma langue froide sur son intimité. Quand elle arriv_e _à son apogée, elle se soulève alors pour s_'allonger_ à côté de moi. Je retourn_e_ celle qui fai_t_ durcir mon membre de sa bouche chaude, la faisant se retrouver sur le ventre me permettant de m'introduire en elle avec vélocité. Quand je sens mon plaisir se décupler, j'attrap_e_ ainsi celle qui jou_e_ à présent les spectatrices, l'embrassant fougueusement, pour enfin déposer ma bouche dans son cou et y planter mes crocs. J'aspir_e_ son sang avec envie pendant que mon plaisir éclat_e_ en mouvements_ coordonnés de plus en plus sauvage.

/

Une fois Agathe vidée de toute forme de vie, je la laisse tomber sur le côté et me penche alors pour continuer mon repas en plantant mes dents dans la nuque de Louise présente sous moi, quand j'entends un grognement je m'arrête sur ma lancée.

_Ce n'_est_ pas humain ça j'en _suis_ s_ûr_. Je rel_ève_ les yeux, que je sais couleurs rubis pour m_'abreuver de sang humain. A_vec des envies de meurtres, _je cherche des yeux _celui qui v_ient_ perturber cette petite java. Je m'apprê_te_ à bondir quand je constat_e_ que ce n'_est_ autre que Rosalie. _

_Avec rapidité je m_ets_ fin au jour de l'humaine qui commen_ce_ à paniquer et risqu_e_ ainsi de crier et ameuter tout le quartier. Une fois fait, je la laiss_e_ alors s'abattre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon_ auprès de celle qui était il y a quelques minutes encore sa compagne

Je_ repar_s_ dans la contemplation de celle avec qui j'a_i_ partagé ma vie. Il y a, à peine quelques semaines de cela et pourtant tout me parait bien lointain. Elle _est appuyée sur la coiffeuse dans le coin de la chambre, près de la fenêtre par laquelle, elle est probablement rentrée. Sa position se veut détendue, mais la confusion de ses pensées expriment tout le contraire. Je décide de rompre le silence pesant qui règne.

_- _Rosalie, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

Elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Elle est figée telle une statue. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait là. Voilà des semaines que je n'ai plus eu vent de la famille Cullen/Hale.

- Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît ôter ces corps de sous mon nez! J'ai eu bien trop de mal à me soumettre au régime végétarien pour ne pas avoir l'envie de repasser par là!

C'est donc ça. Elle ne bouge pas par ce que l'odeur du sang humain inonde la pièce. Avec la vitesse qui me caractérise j'attrape à la volée les deux cadavres que j'enroule négligemment dans le draps de lit et les dépose dans la baignoire de la salle de bain, ici l'odeur ne devrait pas la déranger plus que de raison. Je m'occuperai de leurs disparitions plus tard.

De retour dans la chambre elle m'attend, elle s'est assise sur le lit. Je me répète alors.

- Que me vaut donc l'honneur de ta visite?

- Voilà plusieurs semaines que tu es parti et puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir revenir à Forks je me suis mise en route pour venir te rejoindre. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à te retrouver vu le nombre de cadavre que tu laisse derrière toi! Je ne suis pas idiote et j'ai tout de suite su différencier les meurtres quotidien de tes incartades. Cela a été très facile d'arriver jusqu'à toi.

- Et pourquoi donc t'es tu soudain sentie obligée de venir me tenir compagnie. Je n ai pas besoin de toi, je m'en sors très bien seul. Bien mieux que quand j'étais avec vous.

- Très bien? Ton mode de vie laisse à désirer si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

Du bout du nez elle me montre la direction de la salle de bain dans laquelle j'avais enfermé ces prostituées. Un étrange mélange de sentiments se lisait sur son visage. Le dégoût mais aussi l'envie. Elle s'était mise au régime végétarien contrainte et forcée par Carlisle mais comme moi elle sait qu'un vampire doit se nourrir de sang humain, c'est sa nature! Je pense que si elle continue à suivre ce régime alimentaire végétarien c'est simplement par ce que c'est plus facile de se contrôler... Elle à tort, je me suis remis à boire du sang humain mais ça ne m'empêche pas pour la cause de pouvoir me mêler à eux sans leurs sauter tous à la gorge. Au début ce n'est certes pas facile parce que la soif est telle qu'elle vous pousse à vous nourrir encore et encore. Jusqu'à plus soif et bien plus encore. Ce n'est jamais assez. Ce feu qui brûle dans vos veines vous porte à croire que vous n'en avez jamais assez mais après un certains temps on apprend à contrôler cet appétit. Nous sommes maître de ce dernier et non plus l'inverse.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour me reprocher ma nouvelle vie parce que tu perds ton temps. J'aime cette existence telle que je la mène.

De la colère passe sur son visage. Elle s'approche de moi.

- Edward je suis là parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je pensais tout de même que j'aurais eu droit à avoir de tes nouvelles! Je compte si peu à tes yeux? J'ai l'impression d'être une groupie... Je m'accroche à toi malgré le fait que je sais pertinemment que tu ne veux pas de moi, mais je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça! Je m'électrise à chaque son de ta voix et quand je te vois mon corps tout entier te réclame. Je n'ai jamais été ainsi et je t'en veux de provoquer ça chez moi! Je te hais Edward néanmoins je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir! Le pire c'est que j'en arrive à être jalouse de toutes ces lamentables humaines avec qui tu couches!

Elle s'approche de moi et arrive tout aussi lentement qu'elle déboutonne son chemisier. Plus que quelques centimètres nous sépare, elle laisse alors tomber son haut sur ses épaules, puis le fait glisser délicatement sur le sol. Elle fait glisser par la même occasion sa jupe qui finit sa chute à coté de son chemisier. J'ai alors devant moi une des plus belle créature qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Elle est toujours debout face à moi, elle dégrafe alors son soutient gorge et me laisse spectateur de son corps sublime et de ses courbes voluptueuses. Tout son être me réclame. Elle approche sa bouche de la mienne, nos lèvres se frôlent. Je frissonne à son contact. Mais je recule. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Je ne te plais donc pas à ce point!

Elle est frustrée! Ses pensée vont toutes dans le même sens, elle pense que sa beauté et sa sensualité lui ont échappées. Qu'elle n'est plus désirable. C'est bien tout le contraire c'est sûr. Elle m'attire là n'est pas la question mais quelque chose m'empêche d'aller plus loin!

Je fais à nouveau un pas en arrière. Elle me regarde vexée, puis reprend son air hautain habituel. Je veux m'excuser mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

Elle est déjà partie.

**Retour au présent **

Je suis toujours perdu dans mes pensée, sans cesse entre les deux chemins que je pourrai prendre. Le bien ou le mal. Ce débat qui fait rage dans ma tête depuis tant de temps déjà. J'ai passé plus de temps aux cotés des Cullen en végétarien que seul à me nourrir de sang humain. Et si c'est ce chemin là que je dois prendre? Et si ma véritable nature est bien telle que celle des vampires à l'origine. Je ne pourrai plus refouler ce sentiment bien longtemps encore. Mais je me répète sans cesse que je ne dois pas capituler. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de moi. Carlisle a réussit à me donner un rôle, et je me prête au jeu, en endossant ce personnage. Je suis devenu à ma transformation l'enfant parfait. Celui qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir avec Esmée. Mais ils se sont trompés sur moi. Jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais voulu les décevoir. Je leur suis redevable. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler dans ce personnage qui n'est en fait qu'une imposture. Je m'en rends bien compte et à présent j'ai de plus en plus envie de tomber le masque. Après tout pourquoi continuer ce petit manège? Je me contrôle depuis plusieurs années. Je peux désormais quitter le nid et affronter le monde comme je l'entends. Comme je l'avais déjà fais auparavant. Je sais pertinemment que cela va déplaire encore une fois. Cela avait déjà semer le trouble la première fois, je suis certain que cela va recommencer. Mais qui sont-ils pour m'empêcher de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends? Ont-ils réellement le droit de prétendre à ce qui est bien ou non pour moi. Sur quelles bases se posent ils pour en conclure du bien ou du mal?

Je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis le discours de Rosalie.

Alice vient de partir avec Jasper au secours de Bella.

Bella... ce prénom me parait bien terne à présent. Tout semble claire et pourtant si compliqué. J'ai toujours eu un esprit très torturé ce n'est un secret pour personne... J'aimerais tant que l'inverse se produise enfin et que je puisse vivre l'esprit libre.

Rose est face à moi. Son corps parfait s'approche du mien.

Ses pensées sont une rafale de lubricité. Elle essaie de me troubler, de m'exciter. Elle y arrive parfaitement. Rosalie n'a pas de pouvoir spécifique si ce n'est sa force de persuasion qui la caractérise. Cette force qui je pense s'est bien décuplée, à moins que je ne sois simplement en train de dire adieu à Edward le sage pour toujours, et me laisse enfin aller à ma personnalité proprement dite. Sa perversité est telle qu'il ne me faudra pas longtemps avant de lui céder. Cette fois elle va avoir ce qu'elle a toujours voulu.

/

Je la regarde avancer. Lentement elle passe un doigt sur les contours voluptueux de sa poitrine rebondie, remontée par son tailleur. Son index caresse légèrement le dessus de son sein partant de l'extérieur pour finir par revenir vers le centre, tout ça dans une sensualité renversante. Elle attrape alors le premier bouton de son tailleur et le défait habillement avec deux doigts, tandis que son autre main est posé sur sa hanche, telle un mannequin qui défile. Très vite elle fait de même avec les autres boutons jusqu'au dernier et me laisse alors apercevoir sa poitrine dépourvue de sous-vêtements. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un grognement. Elle sourit satisfaite de son petit effet, elle vient de comprendre qu'elle a gagné. Je ne vais pas la repousser une énième fois. Non. Elle va pouvoir faire de moi un jouet de plaisir luxurieux entre ses mains.

Elle s'avance encore, me contourne et se poste derrière moi. Je sens l'excitation traverser tout mon être. J'entends quelque chose tomber sur le sol, je présume que cela doit être sa veste. Je la sens se plaquer dans mon dos. Elle passe ses mains sous mon pull et dessine trait par trait les lignes de chacun de mes muscles. Ce contact me fait frémir. Elle le sens, elle entreprend alors de détacher ma ceinture et facilite ainsi la venue de sa main sous mon boxer. Ses doigts experts rencontrent mon sexe déjà dressé pour elle. Elle me cache ses pensées à présent. Dans un souffle elle me dit,

- Ton corps m'appartient enfin. Tu ne vas pas le regretter.

Rapidement elle me retourne, je suis face à elle. Lascivement avec sa langue elle vient laper ma bouche entrouverte. Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre je poste mes deux mains derrière sa tête et j'attrape sa bouche violemment. Je n'ai pas besoin de forcer l'entrée de ses lèvres, ma langue danse déjà avec la sienne avide de la goûter toute entière. Je passe ma main sous sa jupe et caresse ainsi ses fesses parfaites, elle ne porte aucun dessous. Je me demande si c'est une habitude chez elle d'être complètement nue sous ses vêtements. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux questions. Je pose ma deuxième main sur sa cuisse seulement elle me repousse. Un rictus sur les lèvres je la devine taquine. Je me laisse alors être le pantin entre ses mains expertes. Elle me pousse le dos contre un tronc d'arbre dont un craquement se fait entendre. Elle ôte mon pull, et adroitement elle détache complètement mon pantalon que j'enlève entièrement en secouant les pieds.

Lentement elle embrasse la commissure de mes lèvres et descend le long de ma mâchoire. Elle continue son chemin, langoureusement elle descend et se retrouve à embrasser mes abdominaux. Toujours trop doucement à mon goût elle passe un doigts sur le bord de mon boxer et sans que je ne m'y attende l'arrache violemment. Je jette légèrement la tête en arrière et grogne de désir. Cette lenteur ne fait qu'accentuer mon envie d'elle. Je sens alors vivement ses lèvres et sa langue rentrer en contact avec mon érection. Elle me lèche, et m'embrasse de toute sa bouche désireuse elle aussi de me goûter. Elle s'active faisant des mouvements de va et vient accompagnés de sa main. Je sens que je vais finir par exploser quand elle s'arrête net, je la regarde interloqué. Rapidement elle ôte sa jupe fendue, et je vois alors devant moi la créature la plus parfaite qu'il ne m'est jamais été donné de voir. Elle est complètement nue, il ne lui reste que ses talons hauts qui pourraient donner le vertige à n'importe quelle humaine, mais sur lesquels Rosalie a l'air de flotter.

Elle se plaque contre moi et nous reprenons ainsi fougueusement notre baiser de tout à l'heure. Je passe une main dans le creux de ses reins, alors que l'autre va caresser son intimité. Je titille ainsi son bouton de plaisir gonflé par le désir. Délicatement je rentre un doigt en elle ce qui la fait frémir. Un peu plus vivement j'en rentre un deuxième, elle frissonne une fois de plus. J'entreprends des mouvements de va et vient. Nos bouches se séparent, elle se cambre légèrement me donnant vue sur sa magnifique poitrine. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et en un geste je nous fais pivoter. C'est à son tour d'être collée à cet arbre. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir en réponse à mon audace. Toujours sous l'emprise de mes doigts en elle, elle remue légèrement le bassin me faisant ainsi comprendre son désir pressent. Je prends avec ma main libre un de ses seins en coupe et l'embrasse avidement, je mordille son téton dressé ce qui la fait gémir une nouvelle fois. Je délaisse momentanément son intimité le temps de couvrir son corps que je découvre aujourd'hui, de quelques caresses. Lentement je picore son corps de baisers. Allant de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril. Je m'agenouille face à elle et entreprends alors de goûter voracement à son entre jambe et me délecte de ce nectar qu'elle délivre pour moi. J'attrape avec ma langue son clitoris que je lèche et suce ardemment. Elle pousse un gémissement plus fort cette fois. Elle se frotte contre ma bouche pour accentuer le mouvement. J'entends des pensées qui arrivent vers nous, elle sent mon hésitation à continuer: "Voyons Edward continue c'est très excitant de savoir que l'on pourrait nous surprendre". Elle a raison et je sens une ivresse grandir en moi jusque là encore inconnue. Je passe alors ma langue sur son entrée, et je goûte ainsi au plaisir de la chaire. Je rentre entièrement ma langue pour la ressortir. Je joue ainsi un instant quand elle me fait place à ses pensées.

"Continue Edward! Je t'en supplie ne t'arrête pas!"

Mais je ne l'écoute pas et me redresse face à elle. Rosalie me regarde furibonde. Ses yeux pourraient lancer des éclairs. Quand je la soulève en un geste, mes deux main sous ses fesses, en un coup je rentre en elle. Elle grogne de plaisir. Je la soulève légèrement et répète le mouvement procurant ainsi des mouvements qui la font presque comme sauter sur moi. "Oh Edward comme c'est bon de te sentir en moi" . Je sens mon plaisir se décupler, alors qu'elle finit par atteindre son apogée. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de totalement redescendre de son orgasme, je la retourne pour qu'elle se retrouve maintenant dos à moi. Légèrement penchée vers l'avant elle pose ses mains sur l'arbre comme pour se retenir de tomber, même si elle tient parfaitement l'équilibre. Je rentre à nouveau mon membre en elle lui arrachant ainsi un cri de jouissance. Elle m'offre une vue exquise sur sa deuxième entrée que je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts. Ses pensées ne sont plus que lubricité, qu'elle me livre avec impudeur. Je donne des à-coups de plus en plus violent, quand elle atteint une nouvelle fois un orgasme qui la fait trembler de lascivité. Je sens que je vais exploser de plaisir et ainsi je commence à me déverser en elle quand elle pense "Je veux te goûter Edward!" avec une vitesse vampirique elle se retourne et prend ma virilité dans sa bouche alors que je fini de me répandre entre ses lèvres exquises qui m'embrassent avidement.

/

C'est à ce moment que je la sens. Je peux la reconnaître entre mille. Elle est là je le sais. Je ne l'entends pas, mais son odeur afflue à mes narines. Elle est là, elle me regarde certainement, et moi je suis ici, dos à elle, complètement nu. Mais pas pour elle. Pas face à elle, non. Je suis bien en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec une autre que ma "petite amie". Ou devrais je dire ma future ex-petite amie. Car après ça je pense que je n'aurai même pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour rompre et encore moins attendre que ça soit elle qui se lasse de moi. A moins qu'elle ne soit complètement folle. La vision d'Alice n'était peut-être pas tout à fait exacte mais dans l'ensemble c'est correct. Je ramasse mes habits vitesse grand V et les enfile aussi vite. Rose fait de même et se pose à mes cotés un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Je ne me sens même pas honteux. Est-ce-grave? J'ai pris du plaisir et la seule chose dont je pourrai me sentir mal c'est d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de céder aux avances de Rosalie. Elle est exquise. Le sexe entre vampire c'est juste... Incommensurable. Je me rends bien compte que ma façon de réagir n'est pas convenable, mais que puis-je y faire? Le vrai Edward est en train de faire surface.

Je me retourne. Bella est à genoux, les bras ballants. Elle me regarde, les yeux embués. Son regard est chargé de colère mais surtout de tristesse. Elle doit sans doute se poser des tas de questions. Pourtant la scène est claire. Que dire de plus?

**POV Bella**

Je n'ai plus peur...

Je viens de me faire enlever par une vampire nomade qui veut ma peau. Elle veut venger son amour, tué par Edward! Ce n'est pas la première fois, pourtant il y a quelques instants j'étais tétanisée à l'idée d'être tombée entre ses mains. Va-t-elle arriver à ses fins cette fois?

Mais je n'ai plus peur...

Nous venions de traverser la forêt de Forks. Chaque seconde depuis que nous avons quitté ma maison je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mon père. A la peur qu'il aurait quand il constaterait que je ne suis pas à la maison quand il rentrerait, à la souffrance qu'il pourrait ressentir quand il se rendrait compte que je ne reviendrais sans doute jamais, aux larmes qu'il pourrait verser si il tombait sur mon corps exsangue, si il participe aux recherches de ma personne portée disparue.

Je tremblais de tout mon être, chaque mètre parcourut. Attendre que la mort frappe enfin est pire en soi que la mort même il me semble...

Mais je n'ai plus peur!

Ce sentiment angoissant m'a quitté il y a quelques secondes, ce temps qui s'écoule me semble durer des heures entières.

Les larmes perlent et glissent sur mes joues. Mon corps ne tient plus, je m'écroule. Je voudrais me lever, me battre, rendre des coups aussi fort que ceux qui me frappent en plein coeur! Mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je reste là, immobile. Malgré mes yeux embués je vois très bien l'horreur que j'ai devant les yeux.

Tout tourne autour de moi, pourtant la scène que j'ai face à moi reste figée.

Non je n'ai plus peur, maintenant je souffre. Et aucun mot ne peut décrire ma douleur. Lui, mon amour, l'homme que j'aime tant m'afflige aujourd'hui un spectacle cruel.

Lui pour qui j'éprouve un amour inconditionnel se trouve devant moi. Nu. Mon âme se déchire. Il n'est pas là pour moi non. Il n'a pas décidé de m'offrir son corps. Il a décidé de l'offrir à une autre. Pas n'importe qui! Rosalie. Il ne pouvait pas frapper plus fort pour me faire mal. Je me sens vide, cette horrible vision m'a détruite. Mon coeur se meurt. J'ai envie de crier, de hurler ma douleur. Mais je n'en ai pas la force. Mon corps est vidé de toute vitalité. Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge, elle m'empêche de respirer. Je prie pour que Victoria en finisse avec moi. Que ce supplice cesse enfin! Que ce mal qui brûle en moi se taise pour toujours.

Je suis las d'attendre ce coup fatal qui n'arrive pas! J'ai mal! Tellement mal, cette douleur démesurée me guide, à tâtons je cherche désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait mettre fin à mes jours. Mais rien... Je ne trouve rien... Je mets la main sur ma poitrine, là ou se trouve mon coeur. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste... Comme pour me sentir mieux. Un peu comme quand on tombe et se blesse on tient sa plaie. Sans rien y faire de physique, ça soulage.

Je sens alors cet objet qui vient frôler mon poignet comme un signe du destin.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez Renée de m'avoir offert ce pendentif. Cette lettre B, simplement belle. Elle me l'a donnée ce jour où nous nous sommes disputée parce que je refusais depuis lors que l'on m'appelle Isabella... Bella est bien mieux adapté à ma personnalité. Juste Bella... Ma mère n'avait pas apprécié que je remette en cause son bon goût pour les prénoms d'autant plus qu'elle est anti-surnom. Après réflexion elle s'est excusée de s'être énervée pour si peu et m'avait offert ce bijou si important pour moi malgré que je n'aime pas porter ce genre de chose. Cela signifiait que ma mère acceptait mon indépendance, ma personnalité. Par ce présent elle m'offrait son soutient, comme elle a toujours su le faire.

Ce pendentif ne va pas me donner la mort rapidement mais il va m'y aider. Assez tranchant pour pouvoir me faire saigner. Et alors attirer à moi les vampires qui m'entourent. Je baisse alors le regard et je l'arrache péniblement avec le peu de force que mon corps possède encore.

Quand je relève la tête, je vois Edward, il s'est habillé. Il a tout de même eu cette décence pour assister à ma mort. Il est toujours au même endroit, si il n'avait pas été nu il y a quelques seconde d'ici, j'aurais juré qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Rosalie se tient derrière lui. Son visage me fait frissonner. Elle me regarde avec méprit. Son air victorieux me fais me rendre compte que ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, elle l'a toujours voulu, et elle l'a eu. Depuis le jour où je suis entrée dans leurs vie, je suis certaine qu'elle échafaudait ce plan pour que ce qui se passe à l'instant se produise quoi qu'il arrive.

Je sers un peu plus fort dans ma main ce petit B. Je sanglote de plus belle à l'idée de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais je me contrôle rapidement. Je ne veux pas leur donner cette satisfaction que de m'avoir mise à terre par cette souffrance. Je ne peux pour autant pas empêcher les larmes de couler, non pas parce que je vais forcer Victoria à me tuer plus vite qu'elle n'en à apparemment l'intention. Non je pleure parce que je n'aurai pas pu dire au revoir au gens que j'aime. Mes parents, Jacob.. Mon ami, que Dieu le protège. J'espère qu'il ne découvrira jamais la vérité, il serait alors capable de vouloir me venger sans savoir à quoi il s'attaquerait. Il serait alors lui aussi tué sans aucuns doute. Et Alice ma soeur. Elle qui m'a toujours soutenue et aimée quoi qu'il se passe. Puis Jasper en qui j'ai découvert malgré nous un ami. Je n'aurai jamais cru possible que la vie nous rapproche ainsi. Il savait me donner de réconfort sans pour autant s'étaler. Il faisait ça à ça façon et ça me convenait. Je commençais à l'apprécier de plus en plus.

Emmett... lui qui à déjà tant souffert à cause de cette garce de Rosalie. Puisse-t-il un jour trouver l'amour vrai. Une personne qui saura l'aimer comme jamais il ne l'a été. Et surtout qu'il ne revienne jamais à Forks. Il serait tellement déçu de l'attitude de son frère. Il me manque terriblement. J'avais espéré pouvoir le revoir un jour. Ce ne sera pas chose faite.

Je porte mon pendentif vers mon poignet je ferme les yeux et avec la pression la plus forte que je puisse, je m'entaille le bras. Je suis surprise par la douleur qui n'arrive pas. J'ouvre les yeux et avec horreur je découvre le visage de Victoria face au mien. J'ai un mouvement de recul mais elle attrape mon bras et me retient fermement.

- Tu ne comptais pas me voler ce moment que j'attends depuis si longtemps? Il est hors de question que je te laisse décider de ton sort, insignifiante petite garce! Avec ta charmante belle soeur nous avions un marché. Je t'amenais ici et j'avais le droit de te tuer. Je ne connaissais pas la raison pour laquelle il fallait à tout prix t'attirer à cet endroit mais maintenant que je suis là je comprends mieux. Elle est plus machiavélique que je ne le pensais. Je l'avais sous-estimée.

Elle se retourne et regarde les amants toujours postés au même endroit.

- Soit. Je voulais ta mort pour faire souffrir celui qui m'a enlevé James. Mais au vue des circonstance je pense que ça ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid.

Elle tape fort là ou ça fait mal. Est-elle obligée de me rappeler tout ça? Ayez pitié et finissez-en au plus vite avec moi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit. Je ne me suis pas déplacée pour rien! Ton sang est très appétissant. Je vais donc tout de même mettre fin à tes jours. Tu feras un excellent repas.

Je ferme les yeux attendant que mon heure sonne enfin, et ainsi mettra un terme à cette douleur qui parcourt mon corps tout entier. Je n'imaginais pas cela possible de pouvoir souffrir autant. Je pensais naïvement que l'inconscience m'aurait emporter afin de soulager mon coeur avant d'être anéanti de la sorte.

Mais une question me vient à l'esprit, je ne peux mourir sans connaître la réponse! Péniblement j'articulais:

- Pourquoi avoir prétendu m'aimer si ce n'était pas le cas? Est-ce appréciable pour toi de me voir souffrir autant?

Mes mots n'étaient que murmures de tristesse. Mais je sais qu'il n'en faut pas plus pour leur ouïe surdéveloppée.

En réponse, je pense entendre Edward. Cette voix que j'avais tant apprécié. Celle qui me faisait frissonner, allait maintenant mettre fin à la vie de mon pauvre coeur brisé. Mais c'est une voix qui m'est dès lors insupportable qui se fait entendre. Celle de Rosalie. Dans un sourire satisfait elle lâche:

- Tu pourrais essayer de t'élargir l'esprit! N'as-tu pas une petite idée? Comme j'ai pitié de ta piètre personne je vais te le dire! Puisque tu portes à Edward un amour inconditionnel, ou tout du moins tu lui portais jusqu'à présent. Quoi qu'il en soit il allait bientôt pouvoir te demander ce pourquoi il est avec toi depuis tant de temps. Le nourrir. L'abreuver de ton sang à chaque fois qu'il en aurait eu l'envie. Puisqu'il est assez fort pour se contrôler à présent. Alors que si il t'avais tué il n'aurait pu profiter de ton sang "chantant pour lui" qu'une seule et unique fois. Bien qu'ici avec mes plans il n'aura même pas l'occasion de te goûter du tout puisque je t'ai promise à ma nouvelle amie. Mais je suis certaine qu'il s'en remettra.

Tous ces mots sont aussi cruels que cette scène dont je ne veux plus jamais me rappeler. Qu'ai-je pu faire pour mériter tant de souffrance. Ce coeur en morceau qui est dans ma poitrine n'est plus. Il meurt, et je meurs avec lui de douleur. Je m'écroule sur le sol, plus aucun muscle ne peut supporter mon corps. Pas après ce que je viens de vivre. Je me libère alors et attends que la mort m'emporte avec elle, je me laisserai emmener avec plaisir. Elle mettra ainsi fin à cette souffrance qui me ronge. Je sens alors ce que je suppose être les crocs de Victoria, se faire un chemin vers une veine qui pourra alors l'abreuver de mon sang jusqu'à plus soif. Je perçois mon sang ruisseler sur ma peau. Je voudrais que ça se termine au plus vite et que cette peine qui m'anime se taise à jamais. Je me sens dépérir et j'en souris. Je m'apaise. La mort vient me chercher. Tout se tait autour de moi. Je n'entends plus rien d'autre que mon coeur qui m'abandonne peu à peu.

Quand tout se bouscule. Je sens mon corps se soulever, secoué. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais j'abandonne aussi vite. J'ai tout de même pu apercevoir quelques fragments de scènes. Ou plutôt des couleurs qui virevoltent, je dirais qu'ils sont sur le point de se battre mais contre quoi? Contre qui? Alice et Jasper sont-ils arrivé? J'entends des grognements mais ils n'ont pas l'air de provenir d'un vampire. Après avoir cligné des yeux une nouvelle fois je devine un animal géant. Un animal géant? Je dois halluciner. Pauvre de moi, je perds complètement la tête. Mon seul souhait est de mourir. Qu'on me laisse y arriver bordel! Pourquoi mettre un terme à cela. Ne peut on pas me laisser tranquille pour une fois. C'est ma dernière volonté. Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce mal qui me ronge. Doit-on mourir dans pareille circonstance? Disparaissons-nous tous de la même manière? Ne puis-je pas périr dans la paix et le silence. Disparaissons-nous de la manière dont se termine notre vie, c'est à dire des derniers instants que nous avons vécu? Si tel est le cas, je vais disparaître dans une mort lente et douloureuse. Et tout aussi surnaturelle que sont ces vampires avec qui j'ai partagé ma vie ces derniers mois.

Je continue mes hallucinations. J'entends des voix, des grognements. Elles semblent loin, à peine audible. Je sens des bras froids qui me tienne délicatement mais tout de même assez fermement pour ne pas que je tombe. Un peu comme on porterait une mariée.

A cette pensée je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Emmett. C'est lui qui m'avait porté ainsi lors de notre ballade. Je me laisse emportée dans l'inconscience, gardant à l'esprit que c'est lui qui me transporte. Ainsi j'aime imaginer qu'il me tient compagnie et me mène dans ce voyage vers l'eau de là.

**"Les déceptions ne tuent pas et les espérances font vivre."**

**Georges Sand**

* * *

Voilà, :-) j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette suite. Le prochain chapitre dans une moyenne d semaines suivant le temps et l'inspiration :-) N'oubliez pas les reviews, on ne le répète jamais assez! :-)

Amicalement Carine

* information provenant du site

* La suite Windsor au ritz les photo disponible sur mon facebook dès le 13 juillet


End file.
